My life with you
by Shakespearenarutostyle
Summary: Thrown into a situation that neither of them had any experience in, they enjoyed the journey of getting to know each other. Au SasuSaku
1. Kindness

Challenge: Seven Heavenly Virtues

Prompt: Kindness

Author: Shakespearnarutostyle  
Rating: T (for now)  
Summary: Thrown into a situation that neither of them had any experience in, they enjoyed the journey of getting to know each other.  
Word Count: 2201  
Status: in-progress  
Warning(s): Slight mention of intimacy.  
Notes: I seem to have fallen in love with arranged marriage fics.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha slid his dark Haori over his broad shoulders, his Hakama and Kimono already in place, and smoothed the inexistent creases on the expensive material.

He retrieved his sword from his rightful place on the wall and slid it onto the holster attached it to his hip.

His dark locks stood in their usual style. He inhaled deeply and observed his attire in the body length mirror. His family crest was proudly displayed on his back.

A faint nod resounded against the thin material of the shoji screen. He muttered a curt 'enter' and faced the entrance to his chambers.

A woman with hair not much darker than his own stood in a lilac Kimono that complemented her fair skin. He bowed to her slightly.

"Ka-san." Was his only greeting.

She approached him with practiced elegance and grace; her soft palm came in contact with his cheek.

"Koishi." She whispered, he almost scowled at her choice of words." You are looking fine."

He gave a soft grunt of gratitude; she smiled further and started to pull at the collar of his Kimono in a motherly fashion.

"Ah, scowls never suited your face. You should smile more often." Her own smile faltered for a second. "This is a happy day."

He nodded his head not in agreement, but rather in acknowledgment.

Mikoto Uchiha sighed. "You are doing what is right by your clan, and there is no honor above that." She stated. "I am aware that this matter is not and will not be easy but you have to prove your loyalty to the Uchiha blood. We all have to, some die on the battlefield, others…others give their lives away in a different way."

He looked away, afraid that the torment inside him would show on his moon pale face. She grasped his chin and obliged him to look at her, her expression softened.

"You can turn it all for the better."

"Ka-san," He started with an exasperated tone.

"This marriage may be unwanted and I know that you hate that you know nothing about her, however, you have your whole lives to be introduced to each other, to learn the things that you love and hate, you have you whole life to fall for her, Sasuke."

He remained silent as she continued. "Your father would be proud, Koishi."

He felt a pang in his heart and bit the inside of his cheek. The loss of his father, that he had not yet come to terms with, was still a sensitive subject for him, and the tragedy was further accentuated by the strained relationship that they had prior to Uchiha Fugaku's sudden departure from life. He was assassinated on his way to the capital; and even though Sasuke was the one that reaped his father's vengeance, he was still wounded by his death.

Noticing the somber look that crawled over her son's face, Mikoto frowned. "It was not my intention to sadden you, dearest."

He shook his head. "You haven't."

"Give me your word, give me your word that you will be good to her."

His eyes snapped to her face. "Pardon?"

"I need your promise that you will be kind to your future wife." She ordered as her hands slid to his shoulders.

"Mother, what gave you the idea that I will be unjust to her?"

She scowled. "I know you, Sasuke. I know the way that you think and you tend to vent your frustrations on the people around you."

It was his turn to scowl. "I am no child."

The Uchiha matriarch smiled. "I know, but I need your word."

Sasuke ran his hand through his dark locks, and sighed in defeat. "You have my word."

"Lovely, now come, it is time."

With one last glance at his attire, he walked out of his quarters towards the hall of ceremonies where he would be wedded to a woman that he never met in his life.

Sakura Haruno felt as if she was walking on a bridge made out of glass as thin as the finest silk thread as she walked alongside a handsome brunet. Her crimson red wedding Kimono felt heavy on her creamy skin. Her emerald eyes, accentuated by kohl, strayed and looked at the occupants of the room. On one side, she could easily recognize the Uchihas with their shared features of dark hair and eyes and pale skin. On the other, the highest members on the Haruno Clan echelon attended the marriage of the two prominent clans.

She mimicked the behavior of the man named Sasuke as he knelt in front of the Shinto priest. The words of blessing fell on deaf ears as she discreetly attempted to study the appearance of her soon to-be-husband.

He was pale, paler than the rest of her family-to-be, his skin was almost translucent as it stretched over the chords of muscle in his neck. His locks drew her in, they looked soft and almost bluish in color, a bizarre color, but who was she to speak with her rose locks. His ebony eyes were mesmerizing; they seemed to have no depth as they stared right at her. That last thought raised a state of panic in her and she snapped her own emerald orbs towards the man that would wed them. She hoped that he did not discover her exploratory deeds but, deep inside, she knew that he did.

The rest of the ceremony progressed in a blur. Her tongue barely registered the taste of the exchanged sake, as customary of the San San Kudo ceremony, and she could not tap into her usually religious nature as they offered twigs of the sacred tree, Sakaki, to Kami.

It took her moments to fully comprehend that the man that looked at her, with so much intensity, was now her husband.

Her heart sank to her knees when her husband told her, she was hearing his voice for the first time, that they would be retiring to the residence destined for their stay for three days and three nights.

The attendants bid them farewell, her new mother-in-law embraced her and whispered a wish for luck in her ear and ushered her into the carriage that would take them to their destination.

She contained a giggle as she watched her husband shift uncomfortably; he was obviously not used to carriages. That did not surprise her, since he had the body of a warrior.

The scenery changed around her, painted in the silver light of the moon, and the smell of cherry blossoms invaded her nostrils, it was April and the trees of her namesake were in full bloom.

Their journey was short, one that she could have taken on foot if obliged. She heard their carter still the horses. Her attention was shifted to the side when she heard the door to the cart open and she was met with her husband's retreating back.

She swallowed nervously and was startled when the door at her side was swung open. A pale hand was outstretched her way; she trembled as she placed her hand in his.

His hand felt cool while hers was damp and clammy. Her eyes fell on a beautiful structure. A traditional Japanese home, surrounded by sakura trees, her ears caught the sound of streaming water and she was immediately drawn to the Koi pond that was behind the gates they passed through. They stopped at the door.

Sasuke had his head bowed.

"My…father, he is buried in a cemetery not far from here."

Her eyes widened at the piece of information.

"If you do not mind, I will leave you to pay my respects to him."

She understood that he asked out of courtesy, since he did not wait for her answer.

She almost told him that she could accompany him when he turned his back to her but she held her tongue and watched him walk away.

When Sasuke returned to the house, he was met with dark. He walked further into the house and followed the dim light that escaped to the hallway.

He inhaled deeply and crossed the threshold to the master bedroom. He froze when he spotted her.

The bed frame was low and the mattress thin, as were the rest of the traditional Japanese beddings, but she was not seated on the bed but rather near it.

He could make out the outline of her pale pink nightwear in the orange hue of the candles she lit to shed light on the place, she was seated on her knees, folded beneath her, and her hands were clasped in her lap.

His attention was immediately drawn to the basin filled with steaming water that was situated beside her.

With her head bowed, she gestured towards the bed. His feet moved on their own accord and he lowered himself on the dark sheets.

Her hand dove into the water and she swished it a bit, checking the temperature of it apparently.

"Sakura."

Her head snaps up, since it is the first time that he said her name. "Hai?"

"May I ask what you are doing?"

She tilted her head to the side. "I was told that it is tradition in your family."

It was his turn to look confused. "Tradition to what exactly?"

She cleared her throat. "I was told that it is tradition for the bride to wash her husband's feet in a symbol of obedience and purification."

He bit back a curse. It is just like his Clan to believe in these insane customs. Sasuke was not overly religious and not a doubter either, but these ridiculous traditions such as having a woman he never talked to before wash his feet irritated him.

He sighed. "Rise."

She hesitated but complied eventually. She stood dumbly at his side until he gestured towards the bed.

A blush crept over her face as their thighs faintly brushed together.

"Sakura, you have yet to know me and I have yet to know you." He stated and she nodded her head. "I find these customs," He spat the word as if it offended him, "utterly ludicrous, so refrain from abiding by whatever my insane grandmothers tell you."

She nodded her head and sadly looked at the floor. "They told me that it is mandatory."

"To them, maybe, but not to me." Noticing her sad demeanor, he added, "I am not upset with you."

He felt frustration crawl up his skin when she continued to look at her lap. In a move of utter boldness, he grasped his chin. Her eyes widened with surprise.

"This marriage was thrust upon us, and neither of us had a choice." He swallowed. "It is ,however, our choice whether to let it tumble to pieces or…" She bit her lip, anticipating his next words. "Build a life on it."

The rosette felt emotion swell inside her at the prospect of a stable life with this man. She noticed her eyes linger on her shoulder. She followed his gaze and turned an unhealthy shade of red when she noticed that her Kimono slipped over her shoulder and the creamy skin was exposed.

"I…you…" She stuttered, unable to find what to say.

He averted his eyes, angry at himself for displaying such lack of self-control.

"I will not be taking you, tonight." He said after a moment of silence.

Her head snapped up. "I…have I…am I not to your liking?"

He nearly scoffed. The woman was a piece of art. He did not have the opportunity to see her before the wedding; Itachi was the one that accompanied their mother to the Haruno district where the long feud between them, the Harunos, and the Uchiha clan was settled by the signing of a marriage contract between the unmarried heirs. His older brother had tried to comfort him and said that she was picturesque, the fact proved itself right the minute he saw her in that wedding Kimono.

He shook his head. "I do not want to bed you like…this, when it seems rather forced."

She felt tears prick her eyes. She bit her lip to trap the sob that scratched at her throat. He noticed the drop of liquid that trailed down her cheek.

"I…I, you are being so kind."

"Were you expecting me to force you?" He couldn't help but ask.

She furiously shook her head. "You are not forcing me." She raised her head and her emerald orbs clashed with his onyx jewels.

"I choose, I choose to build a life." At length, she added. "Sasuke-kun."

His eyes widened. She played with the thin material of her Kimono, nervous at his intense gaze.

"I want this marriage to be…normal. And…it's part of it, you have the right to, not because we were thrown into an arranged treaty, rather, because" She shied away from his gaze, "You are my husband and I am you wife."

Weighing her words, the Uchiha decided to do as his instinct told him.

He cupped her cheek. "Can I kiss you?"

Red fire caught to her cheeks and she nodded silently.

Slowly, as if she was a fragile china doll, he surged forward and planted his lips on hers.

* * *

First of seven parts.

Yes, another AU, I know that I promised a cannon but that didn't go as planned.

Just enjoy this for now and don't forget to check out the new SasuSaku Prompts: A SasuSaku Challenge Community, link is on my profile page.

review please

ps. Thanks to all who reviewed or faved my other stories, I love you all


	2. humility

Author: Shakespearnarutostyle  
Rating: T (for now)  
Summary: Thrown into a situation that neither of them had any experience in, they enjoyed the journey of getting to know each other.  
Word Count: 2195  
Status: in-progress  
Warning(s): Slight mention of intimacy.

Sakura was not sure when it has changed for them, it felt like it was only yesterday that she was shy to meet his gaze, it felt like it has been a mere amount of days since she woke up in an bed that smelled of musk with a warm presence by her side.

It has been a month since she assumed the surname of Uchiha. Their interaction has visibly altered, she had easily fallen into the role of the good wife and he was kind to her. She could not have chosen a better husband herself. She cherished the way that he gave her the choice to offer her body to him or not. She stood by her choice. She wanted their marriage to be real, to count for something rather than a living arrangement and consummation was an important part of holy matrimony. He was gentle and caring and for the hours that their intimacy lasted, she allowed herself to believe that he cared for her on a personal level.

She heard the sound of the Shoji screen sidling against wood.

"Tadaima." She heard. The wary tone worried her.

The rosette hustled to her feet and walked, gracefully, into the hallway where she was met with the sight of her husband, looking wary.

Her emerald eyes settled on the dark stain on the side of his grey Kimono, it looked horribly akin to red.

She surged forward to help him hold his ground when he swayed on his feet.

"What happened?" She exclaimed, eyes wide at the size of the stain in his clothes.

"I," He started but was unable to finish. She supported his heavy weight of pure muscle as best as she with her dainty figure.

They arrived in the bedroom and she carefully lowered him onto the futon. Blood started to seep onto the dark sheets but she didn't care.

She peeled off the many layers that hid whatever wound he had from her. She grew frustrated when that task proved to be difficult. With what energy he had left, the Uchiha sat up to ease her work. She carefully slid his under-kimono down his broad shoulders.

She inhaled sharply at the gash that dominated the side of his body. It started form roughly two inches above his hip all the way to his ribs.

She bit her lip and scurried to recover the medicinal kit that she kept at her disposal at all times. She made a detour to the bath and returned with a basin filled with warm water and a wash cloth.

A concentrated look took over her features as she carefully wiped the blood that stained his pale skin. Her heart sank at the multiple scars that covered his torso. She never had the chance to examine them in their…intimacy. Some were petty, a result of spars no doubt, others brought salty liquid to her eyes at the idea of how much pain they caused.

Despite the mars that covered his skin, he was no less beautiful and all the more powerful.

She leant over his form and reached for his back to help him sit up.

"Rest. This should ease your pain." She brought a sour liquid to his lips and helped him down the medicine.

The rosette focused on her task as she prepared the needle and the thread to seal the wound. She felt a heart ache every time that he hissed when the needle pricked his pale skin. Carefully, she wrapped his torso in bandages, after she had dabbed the wound with an ointment, and pulled the covers over his naked chest. The rosette made a note to herself to change the bedding, when he had properly rested.

She gathered the items that she had littered on the ground and disposed of them. She returned quickly to his side and tucked her knees beneath her as she sat on the hardwood floor.

It was hours later, when the sun has long since left the depths of the sky, that's he was pulled out of her light doze by the croaked voice of her husband.

"You should have slept."

She slid over to him and supported his back as he tried to sit up.

"I wanted to stay by your side, lest you need something."

He closed his eyes and grunted his gratitude. "Have you eaten?"

She downcast her eyes and shook her head. She barely heard the disapproving grumble of his chest.

"You should have. You are looking thin."

Her head snapped up. "You see me as too thin?"

He shook his head. "I did not say that you are too thin, I was merely emphasizing that you should not skip meals. Not for my sake."

"If not for you your sake, then for whom?"

"Pardon?" He asked, his ears failing to catch what she murmured.

"Nothing of importance. How are you feeling?" She asked with genuine concern laced with her words.

"Fine. Have I worried you?"

She nodded her head. "What happened? Did you fight with someone?"

The Uchiha shook his head and inspected the carefully dressed wound. "You shouldn't concern yourself with such matters." He finally said. "Were you trained to be a medic?"

She gasped at the sudden question. "I, yes."

"By whom?"

She felt a weird sense of bubbly happiness in the depths of her stomach at the prospect of Sasuke taking interest in her life as a Haruno.

"Tsunade of the Senju Clan is a friend of my grandmother; she took me under her wing when I was twelve."

He grunted. "And how old are you, now?"

She blushed, after a month of marriage, her husband did not even know her age. "I turned 19 in March."

"Young." He commented. "I am 4 years older than you."

She nodded. "I know. I was told a lot about you. Your morals, your skills as a warrior and an heir to a clan as great as the Uchiha, they all fascinate me."

"Really? I was not told much about you." As proved by his ignorance of even her age.

She smiled in an unusual confident cloak. "I shall hide nothing from you. I shall aid you to know me. His eyes finally trailed to her, having been closed for the length of their conversation; she saw amusement in them.

"Your skills are quite fascinating as well; the medicine you gave me is quite relieving."

She beamed. "It took me a while to locate the herbs but the lands of the Uchiha clan are quite prosperous."

His eyes widened. "You brewed it yourself?"

She recoiled at his surprise. She bowed her head faintly. "Gomen, I should not have given you something that you do not trust the source of."

He was quick to lament his mistake. "No, that is not what I meant. You are quite the skilled medic."

She was sure that she would faint from all the blushing he was causing her.

"T-thank you. This is nothing."

"Humble, too."

She turned her head, embarrassed by the praise, and straightened. "What would you like eat? It has passed dinner time."

He shook his head. "You should make something for yourself. I am fairly sure that you did not have anything the whole day."

"Onigiri and tomatoes?" She asked with a mischievous tone to her voice.

He huffed and nodded. "Onigiri and tomatoes."

She did not know where her sudden courage originated from, but she found herself smiling as she sliced her husband's favorite red foods, as she discovered lately.

The rosette gestured a maid over as she watched the young women that served the Uchiha household hustle to polish every surface in the Main house to an impeccable shine.

"Yes, Uchiha-sama?"

"What is happening? Are we receiving guest?"

The young woman shook her head. "Uchiha-sama is due to return today. We must make sure that the house is in an impeccable state."

She nodded and excused the servant. She felt a strange feeling of nervousness settle in the pit of her stomach. She had yet to converse with the lady of the house. For some reason, Uchiha Mikoto was absent on the day that she returned.

It was noon when she was summoned to Mikoto's chambers. Feeling apprehensive, she donned a dark colored Kimono and trudged behind the maid that would lead her to her mother-in-law's chambers.

She bowed her head deeply in front of the beautiful lady that sat before her. The older woman stood an enveloped her in a short embrace.

"Dearest daughter, how have you been?"

The rosette blushed at the nickname and smiled. "I have been fine, thank you." She accepted the cup of tea that the woman offered her and bowed her gratitude.

"I deeply apologize for my absence. I was summoned to the capital on an urgent matter, shortly after you departed.

The rosette shook her head. "You are the lady of this Clan, I understand that you are very sought after."

"Ah." The older woman sighed, taking a sip of the rich brown liquid in her hands. "Perhaps, one day you shall have a household of your own, sons to look after, girls to raise into the perfect ladies."

She lowered her head and replied with a quiet perhaps of her own. The Uchiha matriarch studied her with calculating dark eyes.

She set her porcelain cup down. "Tell me, child. How is my boy treating you?"

Sakura smiled. "He has been nothing but cordial, Uchiha-sama."

A warm hand covered her own. "Please, call me, Mother." She exhaled. "I am suite relieved to hear that, although I have a curiosity that you may deem inappropriate, it is none of my business but…"

Sakura's green eyes were quick to find the ground when the implication of Mikoto's words dawned on her. "It is done…mother."

"Were you forced?"

Her head snapped up at the question. "No, not at all."

A smile broke on the pale features of the woman before her. "I am glad." She said. "This must seem bizarre." She sighed. "Sasuke is my boy, I raised him myself."

"Did you?"

Sakura was certain that the customs were the same in all Clans when it came to heirs. Males are to follow the teachings of their fathers.

Mikoto chuckled. "Oh, yes. I made it clear to Fugaku, may he rest in peace, that I would not let him interfere with my baby, he had Itachi and he raised him to the man that he wished him to be, but Sasuke, Sasuke is Sasuke, I love my children the same, but he always had something special to him."

"I'll say." She thought to herself. The Uchiha had an aura that drew people in.

"Well, that's a story for another day." She smiled. "Sasuke may seem nonchalant and scornful, at times he might scare you, at times he scares even me."

Sakura frowned at the revelation. "Is he, really?"

"He is. But know this, precious; he is only that when the people he loves are hurt. Otherwise, he has a heart of gold."

Just as she opens her mouth to answer, there is a sharp and an all too familiar knock on the shoji screen.

The woman of the house replied with a curt 'enter'. They were greeted with the sight of the youngest Uchiha heir.

He bowed his head. "Mother." He greeted.

She stood to her feet and walked the short steps to her son. She greeted him with a warm embrace that made Sakura envious.

"How are you, Koishi?"

He growled playfully and Sakura failed to hold back a giggle. His eyes shifted to her.

"And what are you laughing about?"

She shook her head. "I did not mean to laugh."

Mikoto could not help but express her amusment. "Have you come to see your mother, or are you here for your wife?"

He sighed. "Mother, you will never change."

She laughed. "Indeed, now tell me. I was told that you sustained an injury?"

"Already? We ought to hire these maids of yours for espionage."

"All in the managing, dear, all in the managing. Now, how are you? Was it serious?"

"I am fine, Sakura did quite the good job at nursing me to health, her skills are impressive."

The Uchiha matriarch twirled on her feet to stare, stunned, a t her embarrassed daughter in law.

"Is that so, dear?"

The rosette blushed at the attention. "I did what I could."

"I have been meaning to take her to our medical ward, I never seem to find the time. Will you?"

The Uchiha nodded vigorously. "Well, if our precious blossom is as skilled as you say, then we shall have her in our wards."

"You think too highly of me, Mi-Mother."

"None sense, not many are praised by Sasuke, I shall get to it, in fact, why don't I take you now?"

"But-"

"Hush, it is settled, come now."

The lady left her chambers before the rosette managed to fully comprehend her words; she cast her eyes towards her husband, he merely shook his head.

"You will habituate yourself to her silly habits in time." And then as an afterthought, he added. "All do."

Second of seven parts

* * *

Thank you for your encouraging reviews.

Review please, constructive criticism is welcome.


	3. Charity

I did my best to interperate the prompt.

Charity

* * *

The first time she fainted, or near fainted, she was busy in the large kitchen in the heart of the main house. She was in the middle of instructing the maid to hand the rice when a wave of dizziness rushed over her.

"Sakura-sama!" A servant exclaimed as she rushed to stabilize her lady. The rosette cradled the side of her head and stuttered, disoriented.

Mikoto noticed the commotion and left her task of inspecting the cooking if the large amount of rice. She put a hand on her daughter-in-law's back and ushered the maid away.

"Sakura? What is it that you feel?"

"I-" She closed her mouth, feeling too disoriented to form actual sentences. "_faint." _She finally muttered.

"It is probably the heat from all this cooking. Come, fresh air is what you need."

She collapsed ungracefully on the grass as they appeared in the courtyard. Mikoto knelt in front of her.

"Are you feeling better?"

Just as she opened her mouth to reply, a young maid rushed to her side with a cup of water. She downed the cold liquid in a hurry, suddenly feeling parched.

The Uchiha matriarch frowned. "That is it, no more cooking for you."

"But-"

The older woman waved her index finger disapprovingly. "You will rest in your chambers, you look pale."

She pressed her lips together and nodded. She accepted the helping hand and trudged towards the farthest chambers in the main house, in the far back corner.

She lied on the bed and drifted to a light slumber. She barely registered the warm hand that smoothed her hair and the whisper from Mikoto that she will be back to check on her.

It was a while later that her ears caught the sound of feet thudding against the hard wood floor.

A hand placed itself on her forehead and her lids slid open to reveal her emerald eyes. She tried to sit up when she was met with the sight of her husband but was promptly stopped.

"Did I wake you?" His voice was gentle.

She shook her head. "I think that I overslept."

"Are you ill?"

"No, I must have stayed in the heat for too long." She pulled the covers from her body. "I need to return there."

He pushed her back down. "They can handle it."

She made an uncharacteristic whining sound. "It is your birthday."

"And I say, rest."

She lied back down at his insistence. "I wanted to cook your favorite dishes." She confessed.

He chuckled. "You did?"

"Yes, for the feas- The feast!" she exclaimed suddenly. The rosette hastily pulled the sheets from her body and made to stand.

"Why do you care about such things when you are like this?"

"But-but this in celebration of your birthday and, I am your wife."

"Are you insisting on going for appearance's sake or for my sake?"

She blushed. "How could you think that? Of course it is for you, I care fo-" She covered her mouth could utter the confession but the surprised look on his face told her that he already caught wind of what she intended to say.

He bowed his head then smiled. "Can you make sure that you are rested at all times?"

"W-wha? Oh, right. Of course."

He nodded his head. He stopped on his trek out. "And Sakura?"

"Hai?"

"I do not care much for feasts, I was intending on finding an excuse to not attend."

She felt disappointment settle in the pit of her stomach, she had already cooked so much of his favorite foods.

"But I'll suppose I'll attend." Her head snapped up. "For your sake."

* * *

The second time caught her, a week later, at the most inopportune of times.

She let out a shaky groan when his sinful lips found way to the smooth skin on her pale neck. He paused and frowned. Her moan sounded strange, not like the sound of pleasure that she usually strangles out of her throat, but more like a sound of discomfort.

"Sakura?" He asked. "Are you alright?"

The rosette looked at him apologetically. "I am sorry, I will try harder."

He clicked his tongue and detached himself from her. Her hair was disheveled, spread like a halo on the dark pillows, while her loosened kimono slid down her creamy shoulders.

"You are looking pale, this has gone for too long."

She remained silent.

"You vomited two days ago, as well."

Her eyes widened, she thought that he didn't know about that. "I must…have eaten something that did not sit well with my stomach."

"You should have said no."

He had entered their shared bedroom earlier, late at night, with no intention of doing anything but sleep, but she looked too tempting with her hair wet from a recent bath and he thought that he could last for a few more hours.

He grasped her chin when she looked away from him. "Do not fear to reject me when you feel like this."

She nodded. "I am sorry."

"It is alright, rest yourself."

* * *

The third episode was when she crumpled over in pain, during the gathering of the ladies, clutching her stomach for dear life.

She barely registered the knowing looks that the ladies exchanged as she was being told to breathe.

"Tsubaki-san." Mikoto addressed one of Sasuke's aunts, who was not very fond of the rosette. "I do believe that you know what we have on our hands."

The older lady scoffed. "It is about time, I was starting to worry that the lass is barren."

Sakura's eyes widened, not with pain, but rather with surprise. How could she, a medic in her own right, have missed the symptoms?"

* * *

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks at the state that he found his young wife in. she was seated, with her knees tucked neatly beneath her, with a grave look that resembled the grimace of one that received news of a great tragedy.

He knelt in front of her and frowned when she failed to acknowledge his presence.

"Sakura?"

"I- I, Sas- you." She closed her mouth when she could not say anything comprehensible.

" Are you ill again? Tell me, what is it you feel?"

His eyes scanned her form, trying to locate any visible injury.

"Sasuke-kun, I…I am..." She cradled her head in her hands, frustrated.

He frowned at the state that she was in. she was so distraught in the most uncharacteristic of ways.

"Tell me." He repeated.

"I am with child."

He almost choked on his saliva at the new piece of information. In a way, he felt foolish for not anticipating this. He had bedded her numerous times, more than he could count, and intimacy ultimately resulted in pregnancy if no proper measures were taken.

"W-were you not…." He trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

A lone tear escaped the premises of Sakura's emerald eyes. "It…_It never crossed my mind._"

His heart sank as crystals continued to descend down her cheeks. She jerked as a sob fought its way pass her throat. His first instinct was to hold her.

She fisted the material of his clothes and sobbed against him. It was all he could to rub her back.

He pushed at her shoulders gently. "Sakura, I am…" He cut himself off, unable to even think of an apology.

"I am _nineteen_, am I ready to be, to be a _mother_?"

And she felt foolish for not thinking about that aspect of their marriage when she offered her body to him.

He pulled her back to his embrace and stared at the wall as if it would give him answers.

Defeated, he passed his arms beneath her knees and carried her towards the bedroom much to her surprise.

He held her in his embrace, her head tucked beneath his chin, and his arms plastering her to his body.

She stared at hollow of his throat, unsure as to what to do. He was always kind but never this affectionate.

"Sas-"

"Shh." He was quick to silence her. "Let it slip your mind for a bit."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can." And then, at length, he added. "My father taught me this, to solve whatever issues."

She immediately perked up; he never talked to her about his father.

"What happened to him?" She asked hesitantly.

She heard his sigh, deeply. "He was…assassinated, on a trip to the capital."

"Oh." It was all she could do; she could not bring herself to say the pointless 'sorry'.

"Did you find out…"

"Yes. " He breathed. "The treaty with the Koji Clan was insecure. The fight for the lands was ongoing and they sent their heir to kill him." Hid breathing grew heavy. "He was unarmed, alone."

"Why would he…"

"The peace gathering of the noble Clans, they weren't supposed to fight him when all announced a cease of fire in a period if peace." He chuckled. "He put up a fight, however, he was outnumbered but he killed three of them."

"Skilled man. What happened to the Koji heir?"

He stiffened. "A story for another day."

With unusual courage, she snuggled into his side. "Alright." Her eyes widened. "It worked."

He paused for a second, unsure as to what she meant, then chuckled.

"Well, it didn't if you are still thinking about it."

She lowered her head. "I just remembered. It's not something that could be easily overlooked."

He sighed. "You are young, yes." He finally said. His fingers came to cradle her chin. She found herself staring at obsidian eyes. "But you are not alone, you have me and Mother and everyone else in this house. You are not alone."

"Are you even- what are you feeling?"

There was a long pause. She felt him breathe against her hair.

"I…I am having trouble understanding what I feel." He huffed. "I never have trouble understanding my feelings because I don't _feel."_

She assessed the confession. "How can someone not feel? You have to feel."

"It is the way that I am. Warriors do not let themselves be ruled by emotion."

She twisted to lie on her stomach beside him. "How can they draw the lines between, right and wrong? How can you see what you can and cannot do?"

"Justice is a trait in every warrior, not an emotion."

"Apparently, so is stubbornness." She covered her mouth.

His eyes snapped to hers and she marveled at the amusement that she saw dance in them.

He stayed silent for a few while. He urged her to lie on her back and anchored her to his side. He felt oddly affectionate.

"I am pleased and confused at the same time. It is not something I expected. It is not something that I planned to think about." He looked at her. "But, we will have to accept it for what it is."

She bit her lip and placed her hand on her flat belly."I wonder if you'll grow up to be as great as your father."

He chuckled. "How do you know that it is a boy?"

"I just do."

He felt a smile crawl on his face because he clearly heard the admiration and compliment behind her words.

* * *

Charity is not just about giving to the unfortunate, but the act of giving itself for.

PS1. Try to imagine any sort of contraceptive that might have been used in this non-historic period, and imagine Sakura not taking it.

PS2. This universe is not cannon in any shape or form, it is also set in an imaginary period. Not real, People, just imaginary. I am pretty sure they didn't talk like this back in the days and surely not in English. Think of it as a marriage between western and traditional Japanese cultures./


	4. Diligence

This one is much longer than the others, so enjoy!

Diligence

Warning: Violence

* * *

Uchiha Sakura came to love the lands that belonged to the Uchiha clan. They had a different assortment of green life. Not that her homeland was scarce, but rather mediocre compared to the property of her husband's, or her, clan.

The fresh air was intoxicating; ironically, there was something about the scent of flowers that made the airs there so special.

It's safe to assume that Sakura was fascinated with the grounds. So you can imagine her surprise when she stepped out of the compound to be met with smoke and debris instead of fresh air.

A hand clasped itself on her elbow before she could fully assess the situation. She found herself being dragged behind a speeding Sasuke.

She was pulled to a foreign hallway, they took so many turns that she gave up on her task of memorizing the way. He bent and moved a Tatami mat. Sasuke located the small handle and lifted the hidden door. They descended down dimly lit stairs. She saw the ladies of the house huddled in the basement f sorts.

"You'll be safe here." The orange light from the torches illuminated his grave features. He then turned to the rest of the ladies. "You are to stay here until I or one of my _closest _subordinates escorts you out. "

He walked further into the room and pulled a screen door to reveal light swords and knives.

"Defend yourselves if you must."

"Is there a chance that they would find us?" One of the youngest girls in the room, his cousin, exclaimed.

"Just as a precaution, they shouldn't live to lay a foot in this house."

Mikoto took charge and pulled the frightened girls to her embrace. "Fret not, ladies and trust our men. Go, my son, and do be careful."

The Uchiha nodded and turned to leave when a hand stilled his movement. His charcoal eyes glanced at a hesitant Sakura.

"Will you be alright?"

His hand covered her own and pulled it from his arm. "Yes."

There was a quick, barely there, touch on her flat belly. "Be safe." Was what he whispered before he was gone.

She turned to her mother-in-law. "Mother, what is going on?"

She found her head pressed to an ample chest. "It's alright, dear."

"Who is attacking us?"

The older woman sighed. "The Koji Clan."

Sakura's eyes widened. "The same ones that…"

"Killed Sasuke's father, yes." She gripped her son's wife tighter. "Sasuke is a formidable warrior. He shall be alright, he must be."

Those last words led Sakura to believe that Mikoto was more panicked than she let on. She was probably the most frightened of them all.

She felt for her. The woman lost her husband to the same demons and now her son, her rock, has embarked to a war with them.

They heard an explosion and her heart sank.

"What was that?"

A frantic, ignorant, maid asked, looking around as if the loud blast would get to her.

"Powder." Sakura found herself answering. "It's gunpowder, westerns use it."

Mikoto, uncharacteristically, hissed. "Cowards. They don't fight like men."

"That must be where the fire is coming from." She commented. "Is it near here?"

"Sasuke said that it is far enough that no damage should fall on the nearby lands."

Sakura's face fell. "Then the fire is so great that it would be seen all the way from here."

"We can only hope that the situation is contained promptly. There must be casualties and the nurses are all here."

Sakura nodded her head. "We must open the medical ward as soon as possible."

"Tch."

The two women turned to face lady Tsubaki with confused stares.

"Is something the matter, sister?"

"You are women and yet you think of wars. You should not!" She dared to raise her voice. "If my late brother was here, god rest his soul, he would surely forbid such obscenities."

The rosette opened her mouth to retort, in a moment of complete anger, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"My _husband _is not here, he has left the ruling to his sons and I, so refrain from interfering in matters that you have no business in, Tsubaki-san."

Even Sakura was taken aback. She had never seen such hostility or venom radiating off of the usually kind and gentle woman.

The vile woman huffed and retreated to a dark corner in the room.

Heavy thuds resounded against the hardwood floor above them. Green eyes darted towards the entrance of their hiding spot.

Whoever it is, the fight could not have ended so soon, their warriors had to be on the battlefield still.

"Do you think they've found us?" She whispered but Mikoto was already gone. She found her by the weapon's cabinet.

The fair lady of the Uchiha household looked out of place with a blade in her hands but strangely lethal. The way she held the sharp katana told her that she was skilled.

"Can you fight?"

It took a few seconds for Sakura to understand what she was asked. "Y-yes." She added when Mikoto drew another blade. "I am more skilled with a tanto."

The maids, which were specially trained for such occasions, drew their own weapons."

They heard the sound of the small door being lifted Sakura swallowed and poised her medium sized blade to strike.

She blinked for a second and then there was blood on her Kimono and chin. She almost screamed when the head of the man she barely caught a glance of rolled on the ground.

"Are you alright?" She forced her eyes to leave the sight of the decapitated head and stared at the form of her husband. He was wiping his blade. Bile rose to her throat.

Mikoto answered for her. "Everyone is alright. Did you just get back from the battlefield?"

The Uchiha shook his head. "I never left. They are too cowardly for a confrontation, I figured that the fire was a distraction and I lingered. True enough, this one here," He gestured towards the masked Koji, "And 20 others invaded the house."

"After what?" Tsubaki spoke from her far back corner.

Sasuke hissed. "After you." He pointed towards his mother. "And you." His eyes hardened when he pointed Sakura out.

He studied her features. "Don't look at it. It will only make it worse."

She nodded her head, fixing her eyes on the wall to her side. She felt his hand on her shoulder.

"I should have been more considerate; I assumed that since you are in the medical field, you've seen…"

"I have." She answered his unanswered question. "But never…decapitated."

He used the sleeve of his Kimono to wipe the crimson stains off of her face. Despite the circumstances, the maids barely held their childish coos.

He recovered quickly and withdrew to the entrance. He reappeared with a sheet and covered the dead body and its detached limb. She knew that he did it for the sake of her sanity rather than the sanctity of a corpse.

"I'll send Shisui to let you know when you can head to the clinic. If anyone else comes, do not come out. I'll reinforce the entrance so it cannot be open even from the inside."

Mikoto nodded. "Are you heading to the battlefield?"

"The sooner we contain the situation, the better."

And then he was gone.

Sakura felt arms around her shoulder. "Be glad that he was the one that had to do it, dear."

Sakura looked up at her mother in law. "If he hadn't made it, I doubt that I could have…"

Mikoto smiled. "This is a good thing, Sakura. You were made to heal not kill."

It was a while later that a creak resounded against the ceiling. The occupants of the hatch exchanged worried glances.

"Baa-san, it is me."

Mikot heaved a sigh of relief, recognizing the deep baritone voice. "It is Shisui."

Light seeped into their hiding spot. A dark haired old male extended his hand. "Come, the battle is over."

The women cheered at the information and started to leave the room.

They rushed into the medical ward. Men were already rushed into the vast hall. Snapping out of her shocked daze, Sakura rolled the sleeved of her Kimono and went to work.

Her hands were covered in blood. She had sewn more than dozens of wounds, the recovery beds were almost full and they had to send the wounded to other rooms. Still, she was certain that the damage to their enemies is much more significant.

Every time that she was called to tend to a new soldier, her muscles would clench in anticipation of a familiar spiky head and then her loins would sink in sickening relief when she fails to spot it.

"Sakura-sama!" She almost drops the utensils that she was about to sanitize in boiling water when a nurse called her name loudly.

She turned towards the source of the perturbed voice and was immediately greeted by the sight of blood.

The man looked young, a few years older than her husband, his clothes were tattered and the pieces that were intact were drenched in crimson liquid.

A tanto protruded from his right thigh and an arrow penetrated his left shoulder. She almost wept at the damage before she recovered her wits. Her eyes darted towards the secluded room where the medical assistants usually perform more complicated procedures.

She gestured with her hand towards the room. "Strip him and wash away the blood."

There was a collective gasp. "Strip him, my lady?"

She failed to see the inappropriateness of the situation given that she was going over the multiple procedures to fix him in her head.

"Hurry!"

They scurried towards their given task and she inhaled deeply. She hadn't been involved in something more than sutures since her days in the residence of the Haruno Clan. She felt her limbs tingle with the rush of excitement.

She wiped the sweat off of her forehead and instructed the nurses to bandage the incisions. The rhythmical rise and fall of her patient's chest assured her that he would be fine.

She was frozen by a venomous voice just as she was about to turn to leave.

"_Are you insane?"_

She held her hand to her chest, startled, and then noticed that Tsubaki had her face purposely turned from the direction of the nude male on the table.

"The men have returned, Sasuke-sama says that there are no more injuries."

Sakura was relived at the servant's words and used the news as an excuse to invade the glacial looks that Tsubaki sent her.

She excused herself hurriedly and walked the busy hallways into the courtyard. Sasuke stood in all his glory surrounded by men.

He turned to face her as soon as the scent of cherry blossoms invaded hi senses. He was almost amused by the way that her eyes did not meet his own but rather travelled over his form, scanning for injuries, no doubt.

"I am fine." He answered her unanswered question.

The rosette smiled, true to his words, there was not a scratch on his body. "I am glad."

Suddenly, the air was knocked out of her when she felt an arm flop itself on her shoulders.

She almost screamed when she noticed the blond blob of a head that was unfamiliar to the Uchiha features, instead she held back a growl.

"I thought that I made it clear that it is not okay for you to touch me this way, _Uzumaki-san." _She ground out venomously.

The unorthodox man pouted. "But, you are teme's wife, you are like my brother's wife."

Imaginary fume left her reddened ears. "You are right; I am someone's wife, so get your hands off of me."

He opened his mouth to protest when a deep baritone voice interrupted him.

"Dobe." He said. "Hands off."

The blonde grumbled but moved a decent distant away from the enraged rosette. She dusted off the sleeves of her Kimono, as if his touch dirtied her clothes, under Sasuke's amused gaze.

"You know you should thank me, I heard your husband here was facing off with some Clan or another and I arrived to help."

"It astounds me that you even know how to wield a blade." The words were not for them to hear, but they draw chuckles from the Uchiha soldiers nonetheless.

Just as the blonde opened his mouth to defend his swordsmanship, Sasuke held up his hand with an air of finality.

"I was told that you took charge in the clinic. We thank you for nursing our soldiers."

The smile returned to her face. "It is my duty. I trust that your victory is permanent?"

He waved her off. "They will not be crossing our paths for a long time. The loss that they have suffered is immense, after all."

She sighed in relief. "I am glad."

"My lady."

She turned, surprised, towards the source of the voice to be met with the sight of Shisui with a sheepish grin on his face.

"We've been trying to convince, Sasuke here to hold a celebration. But as you can probably fathom, he is opposed. Care to provide some insight on this matter?"

She giggled softly. "Well, I don't suppose that there is much that I can help you with, but if you do want my opinion," she turned towards her husband. "A celebration is in order, indeed."

Before the men could break into cheers, she continued. "However, not today. The wounds of your fellow warriors are still fresh, let them heal so they can join you in your mirth."

Sasuke silenced his companions before they had the chance to comment and guided his wife towards the inside of the compound.

"There's blood on some of the walls." She commented when they retired to the more secluded hallways of the estate.

"It will be cleaned up, shortly." He smirked gently. "You are quite the diplomat."

She tilted her hand confused then blushed. "Oh, well, it didn't seem like something you preferred at the moment so I wanted to dismiss them without a verbal rejection."

He stayed silent for a while. "Your first battle?"

She lowered her head. "The last one on our grounds was on my first days as a babe."

"You handled yourself quite well, not many can stand the pressure of healing the wounded. "

She smiled her gratitude.

"But, was it not too stressful? For you both?"

She saw his eyes linger on her still flat belly and she shook her head. "We are fine."

It was three days later that, delegates from the Koji Clan arrived with white flags and branches of olive onto the grounds of the Uchiha.

Sasuke met them with his fist around the handle of his Katana, with his cousins by his side and his wife and mother behind him.

"What brings you here?" He spoke in a curt voice.

"We come in peace, to offer peace." An elderly man answered.

"The same peace that you invaded our grounds with? And the sanctity of our homes?"

The same elderly man bowed his head. "Excuse the foolishness of our youngsters, Uchiha-sama."

Sasuke's hand loosened around his blade but it remained ready for a prompt withdrawal.

"Speak your offers."

There was sighing of relief from the delegates and the same man stepped forward.

"You have killed the last of our heirs, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke growled. "Your heirs should not have crossed my path."

"We are fully aware of our youngsters' mistakes, may god have mercy on their souls." The man retaliated. "But you see, our leader is left with only one daughter, and he is too old to be waited upon for the production of an heir, not that his old age allows him to produce any."

Sasuke pondered his words. "How does this affect my Clan?"

"We are offering peace, we offer our lady's hand in marriage to you, so that the feud is solved and the clan does not remain heirless."

The distinctive gasp among the hushes and whispers that broke out was unmistakable. He lifted his hand.

"Silence." He barked towards his subordinates and then turned towards the delegates. "I have no desire for your lady's hand; take your leave, now."

He turned his back and proceeded inside the compound, leaving the Kojis to drag their tails of defeat behind them.

It was not surprise when he was immediately summoned for a quick meeting with the councilmen; the noble women of the clan, as usual, remained in the room adjacent so that they could be called if needed.

Sakura's hear clenched every time that the arguments inside reached her ears.

"_How could you refuse, so easily?"_

"_This could be the truce that will end this bloodshed."_

"_Do you seriously trust their words? This could be another scheme of theirs. Sasuke do not accept this."_

"_Still, we should have conversed on this."_

Sasuke's impeding voice broke through the room.

"_It has been only three days since they raised their blades in the face of our brothers, you want me to marry their daughter? My decision is final."_

"Foolish child."

Her head snapped towards the face of Tsubaki.

"How could he refuse, indeed?" She asked. "I wonder if he would refuse if he caught you in the same state as I did."

"I have done nothing wrong!" She exclaimed, standing to approach Tsubaki. "So do not speak to me as if I am some _whore."_

"Aren't you?"

"Tsubaki-san." Mikot reprimanded. "Watch your language, that is your lady."

"_My lady," _she spat, "Should know the line between what is appropriate and what is not."

"I do know the lines and I do not require you to teach them to me!"

"Oh really? Can you explain what happened?"

The men remained oblivious to what went down just a wall away from them since they were caught in their own argument.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I can. That man was dying."

Tsubaki scoffed. "You still laid hands and eyes on a nude body that is not your husband's."

"I had to."

"Ladies." Mikoto interrupted. "What is this about?"

"This is about you precious daughter betraying the trust of her husband by committing a sinuous act."

"Sinuous?" Mikoto echoed disbelievingly.

"I have done no such thing!" She turned towards the hateful woman. "What would you have me do? Let the man die?" She continued before the other had the chance to retort. "Or call a male medic? Well, in case you haven't noticed, men belong on the battlefield and woman indoors, this is the retched etiquette of our society, _Tsubaki, _and you can tell Sasuke th-"

She never saw the blow coming and only felt the pain. One second, she was hissing at a reddened Tsubaki and the second she was struggling to lift herself off of the ground.

"How dare you speak to me like that?"

"Tsubaki!" Mikoto yelled. "You have gone too far." She reached for her daughter and helped her to her feet. "You will not lay hand on her again." She looked at Sakura, concerned. "Come on, let's get you out of here."

That night Sakura wore her hair down, she usually lifts it in the customary kanzashi, unless her husband wishes otherwise or frees it himself.

He returned her greeting with a grunt when she welcomed him as he entered late at night. He sat in front of her.

"I am not marrying her."

The tears that she worked so hard to keep at bay pricked her eyes. "Not for my sake, I hope." Her voice shook.

"I am not marrying her." He repeated.

She lifted her head and willed her tears to remain at bay. "This…this is good for your clan, you should…"

He reached for her. "Sakura, I am not marrying her."

"You clan, it is my clan as well, and as a loyal clanswoman I must tell you to seek truce."

He clasped both of her wrists. "Would you have me take a second wife?"

"You must."

"Forget loyalty, would _you _have me take a second wife?"

She lowered her head and allowed the tears to fall. Drops landed on the table in front of her.

"What woman would like to share her husband, the man that would father her children, with another?"

He sighed. "You will not, my council be damned. I will not accept such an absurd proposal."

She breathed a sigh of relief despite herself. He seemed to notice something when the expression on his face changed.

"You wore you hair down."

She attempted to cover her panic and reached to stroke the back of her neck. "I-I did, didn't i?"

"It is deliberately draped over you cheek." He commented.

"Is it? I haven't noticed." She prayed that he would drop the matter.

"Sakura." There was a warning edge to her voice. "Come here."

She hesitated but found herself complying. He removed her rose locks to drape them over her back and hissed at the bruise on her cheek.

"What is this?"

"I-I , I am utterly clumsy, I must have bumped into something."

"Something shaped like a hand?" There was no amusement in his voice.

She lowered her head. "Who did this to you?"

"I, please, no."

"Sakura, who?"

She was scared by his tone.

_Sometimes he scares even me, but only when the people he loves are hurt._

"Tell me."

"She will grow angrier and…"

"Who, mother?" He whispered that last word in disbelief.

"No, no, she would never."

"Then who? Who stroke you, Sakura?"

She lowered her head again and whispered in a broken voice. "Tsubaki-san."

"_What?"_

She recoiled. "I was… we argued, she said that I, I…"

"What? What did she call you?"

Her voice shook. "A whore. I am…I am sorry."

His grip tightened. "What are you sorry for? What did you do?"

"There was a man, he was injured and I had to strip him to treat him and she, she said that I have committed a sinuous act, but I had to, I swear."

"What happened next?"

"We argued, today, and I yelled to defend myself, and she…"

He cursed, uncharacteristically and stood. Her hand latched on hers. "Wait, where are you going?"

"To show that woman her place."

"No, don't."

"Let go, Sakura." He attempted to leave again but was stopped by arms wrapping themselves around his waist.

"Please. Please, Sasuke-kun. Don't."

"Sakura…"

"Please." She repeated, the last thing they needed was a confrontation in the middle of the night.

"Please." She echoed when the tenseness did not leave his muscles.

Then he promptly relaxed. "Alright."

* * *

You gotta have the famous back hug scene in every SasuSaku story.


	5. Temperance

Yay! triple update! Been typing like crazy these days. Two more to go

Temperance

* * *

Sakura stubbornly kept her eyes shut as the sunrays invade the thin skin of her eyelids. She fought the consciousness and snuggled deeply into the bedding, which felt strangely hard.

She heard a chuckle.

"Sakura?" She head the familiar voice of her husband call her name. She merely grunted in her acknowledgement.

"I should have been up and about hours ago." He sounded strangely amused for someone that did not start their day right.

"So why aren't you?" She mumbled, still caught between dream land and awareness.

He chuckled. "That might have something to do with the fact that you are trapping my movement, since you are sleeping on top of me."

He waited while the temperature of her body slowly rose as realization dawned on her. Ever so slowly, she untangled herself from his body with a horror stricken face at the fact that she was basically straddling him in her sleep.

"I…" She opened her mouth then closed it again, red staining her ample cheeks.

He merely smirked. "Well, now that we got that settled, I will be seeing you later tonight."

She nodded her head hurriedly. For the purpose of goading her, he placed his lips on hers and left the room with a smirk on his face.

Sasuke brought the cup of tea to his lips and studied the appearance of the man before him. It has been several years since he had seen him and yet his appearance did not alter much.

"It has been a long time since we have seen one another, is the capital treating you right?"

The man coughed. "Ah, yes. Itachi sends his regards by the way."

Sasuke nodded his head. "Do send mine back, now, to what do I owe this visit?"

The man cleared his throat, he seemed oddly and uncharacteristically nervous.

"Are you alright, Madara? You seem anxious."

"Do I?" He echoed. "How have you been, Sasuke?"

"Fine." he answered. "If you have something to tell me, then do so. Anxiety never suited you."

The older man chuckled. "You have always been straight forward."

"I do appreciate honesty."

"Alright, I am sure that you are a very busy man. So I will stop beating around the bush." He cleared his throat. "As you know, my wife has passed, a few years ago."

"Yes, an unfortunate event."

"Sasuke, my years in this life are limited and I would abhor spending what is left of them alone."

Sasuke set his mug down. "I am not sure that I follow." They both knew that it was a lie.

"It has reached my knowledge that your well respected mother has received many proposals."

Sasuke nodded. "And she has turned down every one of them."

"Yes, but, I thought that since I am from the same clan…" he trailed off.

"You are asking for my mother's hand in marriage?" He received a nod. "Have you preached this to my brother?"

"Yes, of course. Itachi considered it an internal affair and he, as the ambassador of the clan in the court, would rather leave it to you."

Sasuke nodded, Itachi resided in the Capital, and he was in charge of the external affairs of the Clan with the court, while Sasuke is the leader of the Clan.

"Well, it is really not up to me to make the final decision." He answered. "I shall mention this to mother and give you her answer. In the end, it is her decision."

Madara nodded. "Of course, I will be leaving tomorrow morning, so I would be immensely happy if I receive your answer by then."

Sasuke nodded his head. "I will make sure of that, now, if you'll excuse me."

"Madara asked for my hand?" His mother echoed his words with no trace of surprise, years of being shaped into the perfect lady managed to tame her shock and keep it from appearing in her face.

"Yes, earlier today."

She took a sip of her tea. "And what did he say when you said no?"

His eyes snapped to hers. "I didn't, I told him that I will wait for your opinion."

She tilted her head, confused. "You didn't?" Then it dawned on her. "Oh, Sasuke, you couldn't possibly think that I might say yes, could you?"

His cup lay untouched on the table, he felt like he had too much tea for one day. "And why not? I supposed that since Madara is one of us then your problem of not wanting to leave the clan is solved. You could consider a life with him."

She chuckled. "Dearest child, what makes you think that I have the desire to marry again?"

He reached for her hand. "Mother, I do not want you to spend your life alone."

"I am not alone; I have you and Itachi, and now Sakura and your coming child."

He quelled the pride that swelled inside him at the word 'child'. "Mother, do not think about me or Itachi or what anyone else might think, you deserve to live your life to the fullest."

She chuckled. "How can I not think about you and Itachi? You two are my treasures. But, no, I am not refusing because of what you or others might think." She smiled at him. "I've lived my life, Sasuke and now it is time for me to live the rest of it for my children and grandchildren." She placed her palm on his cheek. "Please respect my decision, Koishi."

"Alright, whatever you wish."

"A package for me?"

He walked into the hallway and found his wife with a servant.

"Yes, it was delivered specifically for you."

"Where is it?" She seemed to have not noticed him.

"The guards checked it for traps or foul play and delivered it to your chambers.

"Alright, come with me."

They disappeared before he had the chance to announce his presence. Feeling curious, he followed the two down the familiar way to his and Sakura's chambers. True enough, there was an elegant looking wooden box with an intricate design in the top.

He stood by the door as he watched her kneel by the box. She read the note that sat innocently on its top and cracked the lid open.

His eyes immediately landed on a collage of expensive looking fabrics. She lifted one and he had a good look at the elaborately designed Kimono.

She promptly dropped the outfit back onto the box and snapped it closed. "Ayumi, take these and hand them out to my ladies please, make sure to pick a good one for yourself."

His eyes widened.

"Are-are you sure? Someone must have paid a fortune to buy these for you and-"

"Now, please, Ayumi."

Sasuke caught the slight shake in her voice. He proceeded to follow her into the bedroom as Ayumi dragged the box out.

"That's awfully generous of you."

She jumped at the sound of his voice, but remained with her back turned to him. The slight shakes of her shoulders unnerved him.

"I have more than I need of clothes, I could spare those."

"That's quite the show of temperance, then." He commented with an all knowing tone.

She remained silent. "Can I read the note?"

Hesitantly, she handed the crumpled parchment to him, her back still turned.

_Dear lady Uchiha,_

_News of your expecting have reached the knowledge of Lady Haruno, and she sent this humble gift, that fails to do you justice with its simplicity, as means of congratulations._

_With love, Miss Taka_

His eyes lingered on the last word. He looked up at her and she was finally facing him. his heart clenched at the sight of her tears.

"Taka is my nanny!" She exclaimed. "I haven't seen her in half a year and she doesn't even bother to write the note herself!"

He stayed silent, contemplating her outburst. "Would you like to visit her?"

"Like hell I do!"

His eyes widened, she quickly realized her mistake and cradled her head, ruining her once perfect bun.

"I am sorry, but this, this is agitating." She confessed. "She doesn't want me to visit her!"

He lowered her on the bed. "Calm down." He whispered. "What is this about?"

"My mother." She replied. "My stepmother, really."

"I didn't know your mother was…"

"Died in childbirth, I never knew her. My father remarried months after and she never liked me, I suppose."

"Was she abusive?"

The rosette shook her head. "She never wounded me physically, but her words hurt far more than a blow."

"Did she give you any siblings?"

Another head shake. "She never could have children of her own, I suppose that's the reason she hated me, the one thing she couldn't have."

"She always made up the strangest lies, she always attempted to turn my father again. And at the first chance that she had to rid herself of me…"

"She convinced him to marry you off to me?"

Sakura nodded her head. Then, feeling courageous, reached to the smooth skin of the back of Sasuke's neck. "The best thing she had ever done to me." She confessed.

His hand covered hers on his neck. "You don't need her, this is your home. You need no one else."

"It is, isn't? Home."

She cupped her stomach and smiled when Sasuke's hand followed her own in her rubbing motion.

"Come home soon, okay baby?"

* * *

I know, short. Hopefully, I made up for that by updating three chapters at the same time.

I got very few reviews but I still updated, that shows I am a good spot so start reviewing people!

ps. Check out the SasuSaku prompts community. Every one is free to join, so hustle. Link is on my profile.


	6. Patience

I tried to get this up as soon as I could. I'll probably edit this later.

Warning: Atrocious amount of sickening fluff, OOc Sasuke, but I believe that OOc is a cannon!verse term and since this is a an AU, then I can do what I ca.

Mention of child abuse, beware!

Patience.

* * *

When Sakura praised the Uchiha grounds for their versatile vegetation, Sasuke assigned a stable boy to aid her in her quest for medicinal herbs. She has found work with said stable boy, Kai was his name, exiting and refreshing. He had a vast knowledge of the lands and the most fertile of them.

Three months, after the attack, he was being particularly difficult.

"Kai, I need to collect the herbs for the clinic. My reserve is getting dangerously low."

"I understand, my lady, I do." He replied. "But, Sasuke-sama, has made it clear that civilians are not to leave the perimeter, especially you."

She crossed her arms. "And why me, in particular?"

The boy glanced pointedly at her enlarged stomach. She followed his gaze and sighed.

"But I'll have you with me."

The dark haired boy scratched the back of his head nervously. "I am not trained or skilled enough to protect you."

She opened her mouth to retort when a voice interrupted.

"Most women, in your condition, would rather stay at home than wander in sunny fields."

The boy bowed to his master and looked relieved to have someone to ease his task of convincing the lady.

She greeted her husband with a short incline of her had. "My condition? With all due respect, I am pregnant not ill."

He waved her off. "Regardless, the lands aren't safe after what took place just three months ago."

"I'll have Kai with me."

The Uchiha shook his head. "Kai is trained with horses not weapons, if you are attacked, both of your safeties will be put in danger. You wouldn't want to put Kai in danger, would you?"

She bit her lip. He found a way to corner her. "But, I am in dire need of herbs, my balms and medicines won't last me for another week, besides some of them only bloom in autumn."

Sasuke stayed silent, assessing the situation, then turned to the nervous boy.

"Kai prepare the lady's usual horse and Raikiri, I will be back in a few moments." As an afterthought, he added. "Hustle."

The boy nodded and scurried to his task. Sasuke stared pointedly at his wife.

"Do not dare to leave without me."

He retreated inside the mansion and left her to wait by the entrance to the stables.

"Tch, riding horses while pregnant? Do you not care about your husband at all?"

She gasped and brought her hand to her chest. The rosette twirled on her heels and came face to face with the epitome of evil.

She bowed her head in courtesy. "Tsubaki-san."

"I wonder why they chose you of all; you are nothing but an insufferable brat. How Sasuke fell for your false charms and amateur deceptions is beyond me."

The rosette bit the inside of her cheek to keep the last incident from repeating itself.

"I promise you this, _Sakura-san, _child or no child; I will make it my number one task to erase your very memory from this household."

"That's a tall order, don't you think?"

Once again, Sakura was startled by the new arrival of her husband. He had his hand on his sword, no doubt he went to retrieve it earlier.

Tsubaki's eyes widened, and her cheeks reddened.

"You don't seem that tall to me." He mocked, assessing her stature.

"E-excuse me." The woman scurried away from the two; Sakura stood silent, unsure as to what to do or say.

"I thought I told that boy to hurry."

As if on cue, the stable boy returned with the reins of a white mare in one hand and the others of a black stallion in the other.

Sakura smiled and stepped to pet to unfamiliar horse.

"Careful, he is not very friendly to strangers." Sasuke warned.

"Well, he seems rather docile to me." She replied.

"You must be special, my lady, Raikiri usually only reacts to his master."

Sasuke found himself smirking at the scene."Well if you've got everything you need, we shall take our leave. We don't want for the night to find us."

Sakura nodded and hiked her Kimono. Sasuke promptly surged forward to aid her to mount her horse.

He caressed the long white neck. "It's been a while since I've seen Kirin, she's a fast one." He smirked. "Not as fast as Rai here, but she's a fine mare."

She enjoyed the way that she got to look down on him, not in a sneering way but rather in a refreshing way. "Kai always brings her, I can't fathom who she belongs to."

Sasuke mounted on his own horse with practiced ease. Kai opened his mouth to answer when Sasuke beat him to it.

"You like her?" He received a nod. "She's yours then."

He kicked his horse to a start and waited for her to catch up before exiting the courtyard. They galloped side by side, deciding that going any faster will be too hard on Sakura.

"Is she yours?" She spoke.

"Was." He corrected. "I have an unusual liking to fast horses. An obsession really."

"And you gave her to me?"

He chuckled. "You talk as if it is such a loss."

She giggled. "Thank you. I rather like her."

He nodded his head and fixed his eyes on the road ahead of them. "Where do you usually pick your herbs?"

She furrowed her eyebrows in concentration and surveyed her surroundings. "By the big Cherry trees. There's a river there, it makes the lands very fertile."

He froze. "Naka no Kawa?"

"I think that's what Kai said its name was."

He bit back a curse. "Foolish little boy, I should have known better than to assign him to help you."

"What is it?"

"The Naka no Kawa is the border between our lands and what used to be the lands of the Kojis. The peace there is very fragile."

Her eyes widened. "Really? And why aren't they their lands anymore?"

"Conquered. We conquered them." There was a tinge of pride and well concealed old pain in his voice.

"For political reasons?"

He scoffed. "Politics? Not what I am best at. Vengeance is more like it."

She moved the horse closer to his. "For what they did to your father?"

He nodded his head. They rode in silence for a bit.

"It should be safe to venture towards the river, I doubt they would launch an attack so soon after their defeat, they don't have the soldiers for it, anyways."

"And the curfew you have imposed on the estate…" she trailed off with an all-knowing glance.

"Precaution, it can't hurt to be safe."

The sound of running water greeted his ears. "We're close."

She lowered her head. "It's in your blood, isn't it?"

"Pardon?"

The rosette smiled. "This need to fight, to protect, it's part of you."

"Perhaps."

His wife giggled. "Not perhaps, it is."

The Uchiha fixed his eyes on the green path before them and remained silent. Sakura bit her lip and wondered if she had gone too far or said the wrong thing.

"You know the lands that I told you were conquered?"

Her head snapped up. "Y-yes."

"I led the battalion. I was fifteen years old."

She gasped, she always knew that heirs were driven to such matters early, but to have seen such bloodshed, to have led such bloodshed, at the young age of fifteen was simply incredible.

"It was the winter after my father was assassinated, Kojis were guilty and everyone knew it, the clan elders were given permission to claim their revenge."

She listened intently. He was opening up, he was letting her in on a side of him that she has never seen.

"Itachi said that he wanted to cease the bloodshed, so the Uchiha elders turned to me and said that it was my duty to avenge my father."

"But you were so young." She protested.

The Uchiha chuckled. "I was taught to wield a sword at the age of four."

"Four?" His wife echoed. "Could you even lift the sword?"

" I started training with wooden ones."

She felt like kicking herself, of course, no sane person in the world would hand a real blade to a _toddler. _

"The first time I stepped onto a battlefield, I had twelve years of age, father was convinced that I could handle it."

"And could you?"

For a moment, he contemplated not answering. "Nightmares haunted me for three months."

She gasped. "Well, that's…to be expected."

"I felt weak and unworthy, but father, he was difficult and stern, but at the moment that I broke down and admitted that I was having trouble, he surprised me."

"Did he comfort you?" She hadn't the faintest clue on Sasuke's relationship with his late father, but for some reason, she could not picture him crying in the shoulder of the brown haired man that she saw in the family portrait.

She was surprised when Sasuke barked an uncharacteristic laugh. "If you'd call the stroke of a whip comforting."

She nearly toppled off of her horse. "He _flogged _you?"

"He locked me in the dungeons for seven days, despite mother and Itachi's pleas, with no food or water or any form of sustenance and flogged me fifteen times each day, asking one question."

"That's horrible." She couldn't help but voice her repulsion from such an act, she covered her mouth, remembering that this was his deceased father that they were talking about. "I-I apologize."

"It's alright. It was unusual." He smirked. "He kept asking me why, why was I having nightmares, I would tell him that I am weak and he'd flog me again. On the fourteenth flog of the seventh day, I caved."

"What did you say?"

The streaming of the water was easily heard now and the scent of cherry trees invaded her senses.

"I told him that I was afraid of failing him, of failing my clan, my family, I told him that I was terrified that someday, I would be hauling his or Itachi's body home because I wasn't good enough. _That _was my worst nightmare."

"And he stopped?"

Sasuke seemed in another world, caught in old memories and nostalgia, and for a moment she could have sworn that it was a tear that glistened across his face.

"He cradled my face and told me words that I could never forget."

He seemed to be reciting from different times as if he was reliving the memory.

"Courage is not the absence of fear but rather the belief that there is something much greater than fear, it is not the fierceness or the brutality shown on the battlefield, it is about that determination to lay that first foot on the field and put your trust in your men just much as they put their trust in you."

She gaped. "A rather peculiar man, if I may say so."

He snapped out of his daze. "He was, but that experience made me who I am today." He admitted. "Sakura, I suppose you are right, battle is part of me, not because I enjoy blood but rather, people lay their trust on me, they trust me to protect them and I shall never hesitate to barge into a battlefield if for their, your, protection."

He didn't allow her the opportunity to respond. "We are here."

He eased her off of her mare and tied both of the horses to a tree.

The rosette went to work immediately, retrieving the sack that she had with her to put her collected items in.

He could hear her mumble about what she needed and sometimes exclaim excitedly when she located something rare or new. He leaned against the tree and watched her with amusement dancing in his eyes.

For a moment he closed his eyes, enjoying the sound of water, the smell of cherry blossoms and the thought that his _family _was just feet away.

He opened his eyes when he felt her presence looming over him. He frowned, the rosette was lifting herself on the tips of her toes to reach a branch of cherry blossoms.

With ease, he reached up and snapped it off of the tree. She stared at him sheepishly when he placed the branch in her hand.

"You should know better than to do that."

"I would have been fine." She countered.

He huffed. "There are things that you could do when you weren't pregnant that you can't do now, because you _are _with child." He chastised. "Remember that."

Her facial expression fell as she watched him close his eyes and lean back against the tree. Her eyes watered despite her inner protest.

Charcoal eyes snapped open as soon as he heard her sniffles. "Are you crying?"

She wiped at her face quickly. "No, it's just the airs, you are absolutely r-right."

He shook his head and clasped her hand. With a tug she tumbled towards his embrace. Her cheeks reddened when she found her face plastered to his chest.

"It was not my intention to upset you." He apologized. "I was simply advising you to be more careful."

"I know, it is just the pregnancy, women with child are emotional."

He sighed and pulled her from his embrace. "You are a hassle."

Since she knew that he was not being serious, she beamed at him.

"I only need to locate this one herb then we can return."

He nodded and reassumed his previous position. After a while, he grew bored and decided to join her.

"What do you need it for?"

She squealed, at the surprising voice, and jumped to collide with a head chest.

"Do not do that!" She commanded with an unusually authoritative voice.

"I apologize."

"I am looking for a flower, it has dark green stems and long lilac buds. The stems are for fevers and the buds are for wounds."

He nodded his head and cast his eyes across the field. Taking a few steps, he descended the ravine that led to the river.

Sakura tilted her head confusedly and then smiled when she saw what he returned with in his hands

"You brought them for me?" she accepted the large bash of the flower and almost kicked herself. "Of course, I should have known, these types of flowers are known to live next to humid environments."

"You know a lot about these."

She chuckled. "Tsunade-shishou taught me everything I know, she is not the easiest of teachers but I shall forever be grateful." She smiled. "I have everything I needed. We could leave, now."

She made a move to step forward but froze when pain shot from her stomach. She gasped and struggled to grab to something.

His arm wrapped around her upper body. "What is wrong? What are you feeling?"

She took deep breaths. "N-nothing." She ground out. "Y-your child is a warrior that's, ah, all."

His eyes widened when he felt the jolt against his palm. "Was that the…"

She smiled at his amazement. "Yes, that's your child."

When he didn't seem to plan on letting her go, she said, "We should leave."

He snapped out of his daze. "I think we should stay for a while, until you are feeling better."

She opened her mouth to protest but the look on his face made it clear that he was adamant.

"Alright."

Slowly, she lowered herself to the ground, leaning her back against the tree that Sasuke occupied earlier. Sasuke joined her promptly.

"I was under the impression that you are a very busy leader, do you have the time to waste here?"

He closed his eyes. "I am a patient man."

"That," She started with a mocking tone, "Is a lie that I am not willing to believe."

He chuckled. "You've changed."

She tilted her head. "I have?"

"Yes." He answered simply, when he noticed her confused expression, he added. "You are not the same shy girl from our wedding night."

As if on cue, her face rose in temperature and a distinctive red crept into her cheeks.

"I am not saying that you are impetuous or inappropriate in anyway." He was quick to lament. "It's nice, to be able to talk to you and interact with you. 8 months ago, you wouldn't have a conversation with me."

"I would! " She exclaimed. Despite her still present blush, she beamed. "Well, you are not the same man I married, either."

"How so?"

She chuckled. "When I was told of you, I was scared." She started. "I had expectations. Most of them not good, I first imagined an old hermit." She heard him chuckle at that. "And then they told me that you were twenty three years of age and I thought 'Oh, god. He's young, he will only want…_that.' _She coughed and the crimson color returned.

"What? Intimacy?"

Her cheeks flared up with embarrassment. "D-don't say it."

He scoffed. "There is no one here."

"S-still." The girl insisted, she had yet to grow accustomed to the things that being married entailed.

"I suppose there's still a bit of that shy girl in you." He waved her off. "Continue.'"

The rosette coughed. "I saw you and I have to admit, I was still under the impression that my life was…ruined."

He scoffed. "Were you planning to devote yourself to a temple, then?"

She blushed. "No, marriage is inevitable. I never expected to marry the leader of the most powerful clan, that's all."

He reclined against the tree and bent his leg at the knee. "What did you expect?"

"Merchant at the best, we'd live a quiet life." She glanced at her stomach. "With children, of course." She giggled nervously and shied away from his gaze. "Childish fantasies I suppose."

"And when did your opinion of me change?"

She smiled. "When you gave me a choice." She whispered. "You cannot know how highly that made me think of you. To know that you see me as a human being that has the right to choose, I cannot describe…" She trailed off, unable to find the correct words.

He remained silent. His eyes opened suddenly and he smiled at her. The rosette gasped, used to his smirks but not to a genuine smiled.

"And when did I change?"

"I-It is not something that I can pinpoint; you weren't as warm as you are to me now."

He raised an eyebrow. She was quick to lament. "Not that you were cold or harsh, in any way, you were…reserved, that's the word." She concluded with a nod. "You were distant and courteous." She smiled. "I suppose it needed time for our interactions to drop in formality and I am glad." In an act of courage, she reached for his hand, the skin felt warm in hers. "For example, you wouldn't have shared what you have shared today, eight months ago."

He glanced down at the hand that held his and for a moment she thought that she might have done the wrong thing, she moved to withdrew but was stopped when he tightened his grip.

"Sakura, I would like you to answer me something, with complete honesty."

She nodded vigorously. "Of course."

She found herself surprised when he struggled to find the words.

"Sakura, do you feel for me?"

She didn't understand at first. "Absolutely, I-"

"Not admiration or respect, do you _feel for me?_"

She gaped as realization dawned on her. "T-there is no…correct way to answer that question."

"Then answer me the honest way."

Blood rushed to her cheeks. "What is the reason for this sudden curiosity?"

"The way you talk, the way that you looked at me just now, I have the right to know if you do feel."

Assuring herself that there was no verbal way to answer his question without stammering and making a fool out of herself, she cradled his face. His hypnotizing dark eyes did not unnerve her as they stared at her questioningly. She ran her hands in the silky locks of his hair, soft.

His eyes widened as he felt the velvet texture of her lips. It was the first time that she kissed him herself and she obviously lacked the experience to dominate. Inwardly berating himself for over-thinking things, he mimicked her movements and closed his eyes.

Sakura inwardly sighed in relief when he took control and moved his lips against hers. Using his grip on her, he dragged her, gently, between his legs and put more force into the kiss. His hands found her rose locks. The rosette gasped into his mouth when her hair cascaded down her shoulders, he ceased the opportunity and invaded her sweet cavern. He took advantage of the situation, since she usually shied away before he had the chance to kiss her properly.

The feeling of his tongue against hers was foreign but…gratifying. She never allowed herself to venture into this territory with him, she would usually pull away and he would understand and retreat to lower regions. She wanted to prolong the contact, but alas, air proved to be a necessity and they grudgingly parted. The Uchiha held her face in place and echoed her panting against her lip.

"Does (inhale) that (exhale) answer…your question?"

He smirked. "Well, I don't know, it seems to me that I was doing most of the job."

She stared at him in awe then broke into a giggle. He put distance between them and stood. He extended his hand to aid her to get up.

"Come on, I can smell a storm, we don't want it to catch us on the way home."

She was amazed that he refused to discuss the matter further, she had basically confessed to him, or was forced to confess, and he was being perfectly nonchalant about it. She could not be more grateful.

She put her hand in his and pushed herself up. "No, we don't."

* * *

SkeleTonQueeN0, I hope you are reading this, I tried hard to get both parts up but alas, time didn't serve me well.

Read and review please and stay tuned for the last chapter.

Thank you for your encouraging reviews.


	7. Chastity

The final chapter! :(

Chastity, the greatest of all virtues.

* * *

The first time Sakura met Naruto, it was hilarious, it bordered on ridiculous or unreal. It was their first encounter that played the main factor in Sakura's general dislike of the blond soldier.

_Ten months ago._

The blond Namikaze shushed the maid that was fretting beside him.

"Namikaze-san-" She tried to protest again but was stopped when he held his finger to his lips.

"I really don't think that-"

"Will you relax?" He whispered. "Teme, won't mind."

"This is highly improper."

His shoulders slumped and he squinted at her. "Just go." The blond hissed, careful not to raise his voice. "Go, I'll take the blame."

She looked hesitant, but she decided that the stubborn man would not heed her warnings and left the chambers.

He inwardly cackled. It has been a while since he stepped into Sasuke's quarters. Everything seemed to be in place, the table still resided in the middle of the main foyer, he tilted his head at the tea set that occupied it. While Sasuke was a tea person, he was most certainly not a _tea set _person.

Casting a second look, he noticed that he was wrong. The place has changed, it looked more domestic, more lived in.

Shaking his head, he proceeded into the hallway that led to Sasuke's bedroom. The quarters are relatively large, almost like a small house; with a foyer and a bathroom, and the bedroom of course.

He cracked the door open and peeked into the room. There was a figure on the bed, covered with the sheets. Naruto glanced at the window, the sun was almost up. He was nearly sure that he would not catch Sasuke in time, before the early riser went about his day, but the rise and fall of the mass on the bed assured him that he was on time.

Taking cautious steps, he wondered how he hadn't woken up the warrior already, he moved towards the bed.

When he was sure that his best friend was unaware of his presence, he flopped on the bed, engulfing the body in a tight hold.

"Guess who came to visit you, teme?" He exclaimed, convinced that his hoax was the epitome of humor.

There was a long pause. The body in his hands stiffened. He went to pull the sheets to uncover his best friend's face when a high pitched scream pierced his eardrums. The person slipped from his grasp.

His eyes widened and his mouth dropped when he found himself staring at a lithe body wrapped in dark sheets. He glanced at the covered but protruding bust and then at the long locks that cascaded down bare shoulders and blanched.

The woman noticed his gaze and screamed again. "P-pervert, out!"

Before Naruto had the chance to defend himself, he heard hurried footsteps thudding against the hardwood floor. Three guards barreled into the chambers with their swords raised high. Naruto blanched some more.

"My lady, are you alri- Namikaze-sama?" A guard glanced, confused, between two.

"Get out! All of you!" The rosette yelled, cowering further into the corner of the room, and pulled the sheets tighter around her body.

"If I can just get your name-" Naruto started but was interrupted when a vase came flying pass his head.

"I said get out! Have you no decency?"

"Just tell me-"

She reached for another ceramic ornament and jerked it his way. "Leave! You, you i-imbecile."

The guards snapped out of their daze, one was even drooling at the sight of their mistress dressed in nothing but a thin sheet, and ushered the blond out.

He resisted at first, true to his nature of imprudence and inappropriateness, but then condescended when he realized that he would receive no answer.

"Pervert." She called after him.

Sasuke arrived minutes later, having been informed of the commotion, and glared at his best friend.

"Sakura." He called. "You can come out, now."

The rosette peeked outside and visibly relaxed when she saw Sasuke. Hesitantly, she stepped out of the room dressed in a crimson Kimono. Sasuke dismissed the guards and stared at the two, demanding explanations with his eyes.

"He barged into the room, onto the bed, when I was dressed…indecently." She accused.

Naruto was quick to defend himself. "I thought you were Sasuke, I wanted to startle him in a humorous way."

"Humorous? There is nothing humorous about you staring at your scantily clad 'friend's'," She spat the word as if it offended her, "wife."

"Wife?" Naruto repeated incredulously. "I thought you were his whore."

Sasuke's eyes widened. He didn't have the chance to defend her, since her hand came flying in the air and collided with Naruto's cheek. A loud smack echoed against the thin walls.

"I am no whore you imbecile. Do I look like a concubine to you?"

He had the gall to survey her appearance. "No." The blond nursed hi cheek. "But you sure slap like on- Hey." He nursed the other cheek, where she slapped him a second time.

"Get out!" She hissed.

Sasuke decided to step in. "I will be with you shortly, Naruto."

The blond nodded. "I am so sorr-"

"Out!" She repeated, making him scurry out of the chambers she shared with her husband.

She sighed and turned her back on her husband. "What kind of friend is that?"

"The idiot kind." He put his hand on her shoulder, almost amused at the way that she flinched. "He didn't know, Sakura. He would have never done what he did otherwise."

She huffed. "It doesn't change the fact that he…god, I feel mortified." She twirled on her heels. "And the way that the guards looked at me when I was only in…a sheet."

Red tinted her cheeks and she lowered her head. Sasuke smirked disbelievingly at the change of personality.

He waved her off. "I will teach them their place and for Naruto, he will get what is coming."

He took a step forward and held her shoulders. "Next time, I will wake you up to dress."

She blushed deeper and nodded her head. She should have known better than to sleep undressed after they…

He shook his head and turned to leave. At the door, he turned and said, "I rather like your hair this way."

She tilted her head and touched her hair, puzzled, after he left. She omitted to gather it in the usual ornaments and left it to cascade down her back, all the way to the curve of her bottom.

That day, Sasuke formed the idea that his wife, no matter how many years they spend together, will always retain that adorable innocence.

_Present time._

Sasuke punched the wall closest to him. "Tsubaki-san, when will you let go of these childish grudges of yours?"

The middle aged woman flinched, she opened her mouth to retort, and loud scream interrupted her.

Sasuke looked pained. "Are you telling me that the woman that is fighting for her and my child's life in there is a _whore?_"

"Sasuke, I-I am merely telling you for your best interest, she-she…"

"She what?" He hissed. "What, pray tell, has she done this time?"

"They saw her, too." she pointed to his cousin. The young woman flinched when she heard another scream.

"Aya?" He started. "What is this about?"

The brunette lowered her head, Sasuke did not interact with her often, she was shy and timid but he knew that she was trust worthy.

"Sakura-san, we, I-I don't think she d-did anything _w-wrong. _"

"Speak, child." Tsubaki bellowed.

Sasuke held up his hand. "Let her talk, Aya, you can tell me."

"Kai." She whispered. "She held him to her bust, just hours before labor pains started; he was, I don't know, he had his arms around her and t-then h-he k-kissed her."

Sasuke felt like the air was knocked out of him. "W-what?"

"N-not a real kiss, I mean on the lips but it-it seemed l-l-like…" She blanched when she failed to word her thoughts. "She pushed him away, I swear. As soon as she could." She lamented.

Sasuke lowered his head. "Don't lie, Aya."

"I am not." She approached her cousin and bowed. "She did nothing wrong."

Tsubaki sneered, she knew that she already planted the seed of doubt in him and her goal was achieved.

"You are to repeat this to a single soul." He turned sharply to the woman. "This is not about my best interest, this is about that silly absurd hate you have for Sakura because I married her and not your daughter."

Anger boiled inside him but he felt a strange bout of satisfaction when he saw the same turmoil inside him flash across her face.

"I refused Mitchiko and you are directing your anger towards her." He hissed. "You repulse me, stay away from her, Tsub-"

He caught himself off when he heard a distinctive wail, that of a child. He glanced at the door and his mother came out, she made a gesture for him to come closer.

He felt his heart sink and his feet moved on their own accord. Mikoto smiled and placed her hands on her cheeks.

"Congratulations, Koishi." She whispered. "You have a beautiful baby boy."

Sasuke felt pride swell in the pit of his stomach. "Are they alright? Sakura?"

Her smile widened. "Your child is fine, he is strong. He will be brought to you in a matter of minutes."

"And Sakura?"

"She's fine my boy, but it was very difficult on her young body, she will be alright after a few days of rest."

Worry etched itself on his face. "Mother? What happened to her? Is she alright?"

"She is, dear. Childbirth is not an easy feat, you may see her tomorrow. And not any sooner. " She emphasized that last part. "She needs her rest and no woman wants her husband to see her in a condition of complete exhaustion. Ah, here comes Ayumi."

A young woman, dressed in a light green Kimono as customary to the clinic, appeared with a dark bundle in her arms.

Sasuke swallowed heavily as she approached. She bowed her head.

"Congratulations, Sasuke-sama, he is a strong one." She smiled and placed the bundle in his outstretched arms.

The weight in his hands felt as heavy as the world and as light as feather all in the same time. Hesitantly, he brought his fingers to push the blanket back.

The young boy had a small nose, his skin was a dark pink, and his lips so small. The baby flailed with his arms, trying to catch an invisible fly. His translucent lids slid open.

"He has his mother's eyes." He whispered. Mikoto approached and smiled.

"He does." With a mischievous air, she added. "You are not jealous, are you?"

Sasuke smirked. "No, he is beautiful."

His mother smiled and let him revel in the beauties of parenthood. "What would you like to name him?"

Sasuke looked at his son thoughtfully. "Seishin. His name will be Seishin."

His mother tilted her head. "Sacred heart?"

Sasuke nodded. "So he can be the heart to his cousin's mind."

Mikoto chuckled. "Akira and Seishin would make great leaders, my boy."

Looking over his shoulder, she noticed the scornful look that Tsubaki sent towards them and frowned.

"Sasuke, dear, you may acquaint yourself with your son later." She said. "Ayumi, take him to Yukio, she will breastfeed him until Sakura recuperates."

Sasuke, grudgingly, returned the boy to the young woman's hands, and turned to his mother.

"Is she really not ill?"

"She is fine, Sasuke, she needs time, that's all." The lady of the house assured. "Now, go. I am sure your men are dying to know."

He nodded his head and bid his son goodbye with a kiss to the forehead. On his way out, he leant towards Aya and whispered. "Don't tell her that I know." And with that, he disappeared.

He stepped into the hall of meetings and was immediately barraged with questions.

"Settle down, people. If you'd just allow me to breathe." He smirked then. "We have a son, I have named him Seishin."

The crowd broke into cheers.

"How is the lady, Sasuke-sama?"

He turned to one of his cousins. "She is fine, thank you for asking."

"Never thought that I'd see the say that my younger brother would have a son."

Sasuke turned at the sound of his older brother. The older man smiled and engulfed his brother in a hug.

"I have missed you, brother."

Sasuke smirked. "As have I, although you are the one at fault, you never visit."

Itachi scoffed. "That goes both ways, you know."

The younger brother waved him off. "You know my dislike for the capital, when did you arrive?"

"Today, Shisui has been kind to send for me when your wife went into labor, I dropped everything and I came. Congratulations, otouto."

Sasuke nodded his gratitude. "Where is my nephew?"

Itachi chuckled. "He insisted that he come with me, but I told him to leave it for another time." He then smirked. "Enough with the chitchat, we shall celebrate tonight."

The occupants of the room cheered, eager to engage in any activity that would guarantee them an atrocious amount of Sake and perhaps even Geishas.

Sasuke knocked on the shoji screen of the designated nursery. A young maid greeted him and slid the door shut behind her.

She bowed her head. "Are you here to visit, Uchiha-sama?"

He nodded his head. "Can I see him?"

"Yukio-san has just started feeding him, perhaps you could wait?"

He nodded his head and leaned against the wall as she disappeared into the nursery. He rested his eyes for a moment.

He heard the screen slide open. "You may now see your son, Uchiha-sama."

He nodded his head and followed her inside. Yukio, the wet nurse of the main household, nodded her head and extended his son to him. He nodded his gratitude. The boy was asleep.

"He has a very good appetite, Uchiha-sama, that is a good sign."

He smirked and just gazed at the boy. "Will he be spending the night here?"

She shook her head. "The boy must stay with his mother." She said. "Although, we do take care of his every physical need so as to not bother the Uchiha-san while she rests."

His chest tightened at the mention of his wife, he masked it well. "He's quiet."

"Like father like son." She smiled and bowed her head.

Sasuke smirked and returned his son to his nurse's hold. "I don't want to disturb his sleep." He caressed the fine hairs on top of his head stood.

"Thank you for your servitude, Yukio-san." He bid his farewell and retreated to his own chambers.

It has been a long while, almost a year, since he had the bed to himself, Sakura was still in the recovery room. He glanced at the window, he had a good view of the garden painted in silver, the Sakura trees were in bloom and he was reminded of a night not too long ago.

March was the month that both his wife and his son were born.

The Uchiha ran his hand through his messy locks in a bout of frustration. He told himself that he shouldn't be so upset since Aya assured him that Sakura was not the one at fault. But he just couldn't help himself.

That is why, the next day, when he was allowed, he couldn't bring himself to visit her, nor could he the next one or the one after that.

Four days and three nights passed and he still did not step into that recovery room. He visited his son frequently and spent as much time as he could.

On the fifth day, Sakura caved. She was sitting upright on the makeshift futon, despite the nurse's protest that she should lie down, while the maids changed the sheets.

Her eyes remained fixed on the door, hoping that a certain someone would walk through it, until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Aya."

Sasuke's distant cousin, who was part of her care givers, dropped the task in her hands and scurried towards the rosette.

"Yes, Sakura-sama?"

Sakura did not look at her. "He knows, doesn't he?"

The girl blanched. "I- N-no, I mean."

"Aya." Sakura interrupted. "He knows." This time, she voiced her words as a statement rather than a question.

The brunette bowed her head. "Yes, but it was not in my intention to…"

"That's enough, thank you."

The brunette apologized and rose to her feet.

On the sixth day, Kai caved.

Sasuke was in the middle of a financial meeting, when a guard interrupted.

"Uchiha-sama, there is a young lad that insists to see you."

Sasuke gestured to his work in a silent command to tell him that he was busy. The guard looked nervous.

"He would not leave, Uchiha –sama."

Sasuke sighed and gestured to let him in. He was surprised when he was met with the sight of a familiar brunet.

Kai locked eyes with his for a millisecond before he sank to the floor. His forehead touched the ground, as he bowed deeply in front of Sasuke and his subordinates.

"Forgive me, master, I have committed a horrible act."

Sasuke was tempted to tell him to leave but decided against it. "I know." He finally said, to the surprise of the boy.

"Forgive me, I do not what came over me, Uchiha-sama was kindly comforting me because of the death of my mother." Sasuke could see a small puddle of tears form near the boys face. "I was angry and hurt and confused, and I-I don't know what came over me, I don't." He sobbed. "I n-never meant to b-betray you, I never thought of my lady improperly. I swear." He sobbed harder. "Forgive me, I can only beg for your forgiveness."

The boy sniffled and sobbed with his head still plastered to the floor. "Forgive me." He echoed.

Sasuke turned towards his work. "Raikiri has not taken comfort to the new stable boy." He finally said, ambiguously. "Go, make sure that you tend to him well."

The boy gasped and lifted his head off of the ground, grasping the hidden meaning behind the command. "Thank you, master, thank you."

Sasuke stared at him blankly. "Hustle."

The 15 year old lad scurried to his feet, and retreated out of the room, bowing his head all the way.

"Kai?" Sasuke called over his shoulder just as the boy was about to disappear. "Did she…

"No, master. Never."

Sasuke nodded. "I give second chances, boy, but not thirds."

The fifteen year old bowed his head and mumbled another thank you, and then took his leave.

On the seventh day, Sasuke caved.

He stood awkwardly outside of the recovery room. He almost left when the door slid open.

"Uchiha-sama? Sakura-sama is open to receive visitors, if that's what you seek."

He scowled hesitantly then made up his mind. He stepped into the room and was met with a peculiar sight.

Sakura was sitting near the window, on a mat with her back to him. Their son was cradled in her arms, barely visible over her shoulder, and he could tell from the way that he moved, that she was feeding him.

She pulled him from her bust when he seemed to be full and cooed at him, the boy gurgled in strange noises that resembled a laugh when she nuzzled into his exposed stomach.

Sasuke could not help but smile at the scene. In that moment, Tsubaki's words, Aya's words and even Kai's, they all disappeared, because he knew that no matter what took place between her and any other man, Sakura was just as chaste, just as pure as the day that he took her.

The maid hurried to her mistress and relieved her of the baby. Sakura gasped when she whispered something into her ear, seemingly informing her of his presence, and hustled to fix her robes.

He huffed an amused breath and walked further into the room. She attempted to stand but he told her to rest and he knelt beside her instead.

"Are you well?"

She nervously nodded her head. "I had a week's full of rest."

He didn't fail to catch the meaning behind her words. "Indeed."

They fell into an awkward silence.

"I trust that you have been informed of what transpired?"

He scoffed. "Aya?"

The rosette smiled. "I had my suspicions."

Sasuke lowered his head, suddenly feeling foolish for doing what he had done. "I am sorry, I didn't know what to say."

"You could have told me what you named our son." Her voice was not accusatory but rather chastising. "It is a beautiful name, by the way."

He repeated his apology. "I am glad it is to your liking."

They fell back into silence. He fixed his eyes on the window in front of them. The view was not the same from their own chambers but the gardens were rich in cherry blossoms.

Her shaky voice interrupted the quiet. "S-Sasuke-kun, I am sorry, I should have told you myself, I wish I would have done so instead of have you hear it from someone like Tsubaki." She placed her hand on his kneecap. "I hope that you didn't punish Kai severely, he is little boy that just lost his mother, it made sense for him to seek comfort from me, it was unusual and improper, yes bu-"

She was caught off when he palmed her cheek. The Uchiha smirked and planted his lips against hers in a chaste kiss. The woman blushed and her emerald orbs briefly drifted towards the maid that was _still there with their son in her arms_.

Sasuke pulled away when he sensed that she was too tense. "I missed you." He whispered against her lip."

Ayumi had respectfully turned away, allowing the couple their privacy.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Sasuke-kun, I can't. Not until at least another month has passed."

He chuckled. "Not that." The Uchiha held her shoulders. "I missed you."

As he repeated the words emphasizing that last word, she finally understood. "You did?"

This newly found affection sat weird to her, but never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Sakura smiled.

He nodded his head and pulled to another kiss, glad that she responded this time. He trailed his lips upwards and ghosted his lips on the shell of her ear.

The rosette turned a color that put her hair to shame and went to put distance between them since the maid, back turned or not, had a very good idea on what was taking place when his next words brought tears to her eyes.

"_I think I am starting to feel for you, as well."_

**Epilogue**

Sakura giggled when her husband's mischievous lips found a sensitive spot on her neck. The Uchiha huffed an amused breath when he heard her and continued to lay open-mouthed kisses on the exposed skin of her throat.

His hands caressed her sides while he journeyed towards her swollen lips. She hummed when he devoured her mouth and he smirked into the kiss at his achievement. The hands that were exploring her upper body made a detour to the obi that kept her Kimono together. The rosette gasped when the clothing around her loosened considerably.

A faint thought registered itself in her pleasure hazed mind. How is it that her husband was so efficient and fast in undoing something that she herself spent quite an amount of time tying it?

As if he heard her thought, he pulled back to smirk arrogantly at her. She turned her head childishly to the side and let the customary blush consume her ample cheeks.

He huffed and went to finish the task of ridding her of her clothes. Just as his hands grasped the soft material to pull it down her shoulders, a shrill, and familiar, cry broke through the confinements of their chambers.

Sasuke sighed and lifted himself off of her now, frail, body. The rosette scurried to her feet and hastily fixed her Kimono. She shot him an apologetic look and left the bedroom to head for the nursery.

Her son's face was red in color while he screamed at the top of his lungs, his tiny fists and feet flailed in his the air.

Her heart sank. She walked further into the room and hoisted him up. His wailing did not cease one bit.

She checked if he needed to be changed and concluded that he was just hungry. With one hand, she freed her right breast and put it to his eager mouth. The boy was quick to suckle on the bud, his hands coming up to grasp the breast.

She felt the soft padding of feet approach the nursery.

"I thought you fed him before he went to sleep."

She tried to quell the blush that fought its way to her face when Sasuke found her breastfeeding their son, but failed miserably. He raised an eyebrow at her reaction.

The rosette coughed and explained, "All children are this way, let's not forget that milk is his only sustenance."

He nodded his head and continued to watch the scene with a deep fascination. He almost drifted to a different world when he saw Sakura pat the boy's back to burp him, her Kimono back in place, she smiled at her son.

"Still awake, love? What shall I do to lull you to sleep?" She spoke to the child as if he could understand what she was saying.

Sasuke smirked and took the last two steps to join his family. Silently, he extended his arms. The rosette smiled at him and placed the giggling boy in his arms;

Sasuke could not quell the bubbling sensation that rose in him when he saw his seven months old son gaze up at him for the umpteenth time with innocent curiosity. The boy reached with his small hand and grasped the long forelocks of his father's hair. Sakura barely repressed her giggle at the motion.

"Seishin." The Uchiha called softly. "Go to sleep."

The youngest Uchiha giggled as if challenging his father's words. Sasuke smirked.

"Sleep." With a mischief dancing in his dark jewels, he gazed at his wife, a smirk tainting his pale face. he looked at her but his words were meant for Seishin. "Don't you want a younger sibling?"

Green orbs widened, Sakura gaped and sputtered while her cheeks bled red. Instinctively, she chastised her husband with a gentle cuff to the shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun!" She exclaimed. "That is highly improper."

He chuckled at her and went back to gazing at Seishin, not missing the way that she shook her head and moved closer to the two with a barely concealed smile on her face.

Sasuke leaned closer to her. "Come on, he sleeps with us."

The rosette beamed. She felt warmth seep into her at the fact that her husband would forsake his own pleasure, which he has not obtained in little over seven months, for the sake of his son.

She kissed his cheek. "Okay."

* * *

Ah (big sigh) It ends here. I didn't want to finish it with 'I love you's since that's just unrealistic, instead I concluded it with what would suggest that this is the end of the story but not quite the end of _their _story.

I start school in two weeks and I hope that this summer has been as productive as I wanted it to be. It has been the best summer in years since I got to interact with wonderful people such as yourselves and it's just great. I have completed three multi-chaps, something that I never thought myself capable of doing and that makes me proud.

These three stories, Prince Charming, First comes pregnancy then comes parenthood and Seven heavenly virtues, will forever serve as the launching of my time on FFnet and my life as a fanfiction writer, however long that may be.

Thank you for your encouraging reviews, you all know who you are.

MissmaryXDD, I just love you.

You guys are awesome, love you all, I hope that you liked the final chapter and the epilogue.

Thank you also to those who didn't review but stopped by, your time us appreciated.

I don't know If I'll be able to post anything else, I sure hope so. I sincerely hope that everyone has spent a great summer, Off to work and studies, people!

Ciao!


	8. AN please read!

PLEASE READ

Hey guys, thank you for your wonderful reviews, your words are dear to my heart.

That being said, I would like to announce that I would be starting this little event called: Prompt me: My life with you extras.

Basically, a lot of you said that I should expand the story and since I have no intention of doing that in the near future, I decided to start this little thing. All you have to do is think about an interaction between Sasuke and Sakura or an idea that you wanted to see in my fic and then send the request to me via PM message.

It's easy enough, I did this with Prince charming but received no requests, hopefully I'll get some this time. I tried to do some extras myself but found myself unable to. I have exactly 1O days before school starts and I want to do something with them.

Here's how you can send your request:

Author: Your name obviously so I can dedicate it to you.

Prompt: If you are not familiar with a prompt is, it's basically a seed of a story. It's a word or a sentence that you would like to expand into a story, for example: Fireworks, First fight, Home is where the heart is, something like that, whatever you want is fine.

Theme or genre: Do you want it in a playful setting or serious? Humor, romance?

That's all. Please send your ideas and I will try to get to them all before September 9th.

Thank you, and much love!


	9. Extra1

My life with you Extra number one:

Dedicated to:

**Author**: kloradori  
**Prompt**: first words  
**Theme/Genre**: humor

* * *

Sakura sighed as she released her hair from the ornaments that gathered her rose locks in the complex up do. Her locks cascaded down her shoulders and she reveled in the relief that the release of her hair from its tight bindings offered.

She had a general feel of fatigue invading her body. Childcare was definitely difficult, she never thought that it would drain her this much. And she even had maids assisting her, who knew what women that had to do it all by themselves felt like.

Her hands fell short of her task to untie the obi and she collapsed on the bed in her elaborate crimson Kimono, her son was peacefully sleeping in the adjacent room and she thanked Kami for the peace and quiet that seemed to elude her for so long. The other side of the bed was empty. The rosette scowled and fisted the pillow opposite to her. Her husband has been absent for three days on a trip to a neighboring villages, he was due to return tomorrow. Mikoto always perfected the part of her sentinel but Sasuke was always the rock that she would lean on when the words of his hateful aunts would bite her, and it was difficult without him.

The young wife smiled into her pillow when the magnitude of what she has come to feel for her husband, in a span of two years, settled into her mind.

She battled with herself on whether to rid herself of her day wardrobe or surrender to the clutches of sleep.

Her lids started to droop over her green eyes and she almost drifted into sweet slumber when footsteps echoed against the hardwood floor.

Before she had the chance to sit up, the bed sunk with an additional weight. She cracked her eyes open to be met with the sight of her husband lying on his back with his arm covering his face. She pushed herself on her elbows.

"Tired?"

He lifted his arm to glance at her and seemed surprised that she was there. The rosette chuckled.

"That tired?" She rectified when she spotted his surprised look.

The Uchiha scowled and adjusted his position to lie closer to her on his side. "You don't seem to be faring much better yourself."

She made a soft humming sound. "Your son is not the lightest of weights."

He huffed. "How is he?"

She smiled. "I just put him to sleep; he is a bundle of energy."

The Uchiha chuckled but could not help but notice how her smile faltered a bit. His hand brushed her cheek. "Something the matter?"

The young wife hesitated and then sighed heavily. Sasuke frowned and pulled her towards him.

"He has yet to speak, Sasuke-kun."

"He is only fifteen months old; he is not ready to talk yet."

"I know." The rosette assured. "However…"

Sasuke sighed. "Are my aunts filling your head again?"

She could only nod timidly.

"You must stop listening to them, their heads are filled with so much superstition that they cannot tell truth from fiction."

She could only nod and burrowed deeper into his side.

"I suppose it's time for us to rid ourselves of these clothes." He commented. His wife hummed her agreement but made no motion to oblige.

"Good night?" There was amusement in his voice.

"Good night."

Sakura held a pair of chopsticks with cooked rice, reduced to a mash, to her son's lips. She narrowed her eyes when he refused to part his pink lips.

As if the child understood her, he opened his mouth and received the food. The rosette smiled, feeling accomplished, when the last of the purée went into her son's tummy.

She wiped his lips. "My darling…" She whispered.

She was interrupted by the slamming of a door behind her. She soothed the boy in her arms before he started crying.

She twirled to be faced with the sight of her mother-in-law and Tsubaki, the name still brought a bitter taste to her mouth.

Mikoto frowned. "Tsubaki, I told you to be quieter."

The woman huffed and turned towards Sakura. "We came to see the heir to our clan, if that's alright of course." She could not believe the venom that this woman could depict.

"I would prefer it if you address _Seishin_ by his name not his title, and of course it is alright with me."

Mikoto dismissed the commotion and approached the two, she stretched her arms and Sakura gladly put the child in her arms.

The lady of the house cooed at her grandchild, to which he responded with childish giggles and coos of his own.

"He is growing." She commented.

"He is." Sakura agreed with a smile on her face.

Tsubaki clicked her tongue. "He has yet to talk."

"And he will." It was Mikoto who answered. "That being said, I shall take my leave, now, I can only manage fleeting moments of free time these days." She placed the child in his mother's hands.

Sakura nervously fussed over her child as she tried to her best ability to ignore the hateful woman behind her.

"Is he even his child?"

Sakura tensed and inhaled sharply. Her first instinct was to shy away from the woman's assault and take the approach that she had become used to, ignore her.

But something inside her snapped and she was reminded of that day that the vile woman struck her."I think that out of all the women in this house, there is no greater _whore _than your own daughter."

The rosette gasped and covered her mouth, disbelieving the fact that she had just said those words.

She covered her son's ears. "Are you pleased? I just swore in front of my son."

Tsubaki scoffed. "He cannot speak anyway, perhaps he can't hear."

With that, she twirled on her heels and stalked out of the nursery. Sakura rocked the child and bit her lip at her mistake.

_Later that day._

Sakura patter her son's covered stomach. "All dressed for bed, now, aren't we?"

The child gurgled and enjoyed the freedom that his nightshirt gave his legs broadening his mother's smile.

The rosette furrowed her eyebrows when she noticed that the sounds he made were much different than the usual gurgles and coos. It was almost as if he was trying to say something.

"Seishin, dear, what are you trying to say?"

The child continued to wiggle his legs in the air. "H-h-h-o…"

She frowned at the strange syllable but still encouraged him. "That's it, say it for Ka-chan, come on, shin-chan, dear, say it for me."

"O-o-o-o…" His tiny lips turned into the shape of an 'o'. The child puffed his cheeks when he found himself unable to say what he wanted to say.

"It's okay, you can do it. What do you want to say?" She turned towards the entrance. "Was that the door?"

Seishin's green eyes lit up at that last word. "H-Ho-ore."

Sakura tilted her head. "Hore? Hoore?" She gasped as realization dawned on her. "Oh my! Who-, no, bad Seishin, you cannot say that." She heard the familiar footsteps of her husband. "Your father cannot hear you say that."

The remained oblivious to her warnings and chanted the swear word happily clapping his hands.

"My son's first word is…_whore_?"

Sakura froze at the sound of her husband and slowly faced the entrance. "O-okairi, S-Sasuke-kun."

He raised an eyebrow as if demanding an explanation and then sighed. "Tsubaki's doing?" That seemed her favorite word when Sakura was around.

Sakura giggled sheepishly. "No, I think that it might be my doing this time."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that!


	10. Extra2

My life with you extra number two:

dedicated to:

**Author** **:** itachiisaweasel

**Prompt:** Sasuke and Seishin in the kitchen :)

**Genre: **humorous/ sweet

* * *

Sasuke ran his hands through his hair after another excruciating council meeting. His shoulders ached and he wished that his wife's nimble fingers would ease his pain.

He snapped his head in the direction of the door when he heard a knock. With a sigh, he gave a reluctant 'enter'.

The door burst open and he was ambushed by a light blue bulb of energy. His arms instinctively wrapped around the boy that jumped onto his lap.

A maid bowed profusely. "I am so sorry, I told him that you are unavailable but young master would not listen to me."

Before he could reply, the boy began to bounce on his lap.

"Tou-chan, tou-chan…"

Sasuke tried to pacify his four-year old son but failed miserably. "Seishin…"

His words went unnoticed by the toddler as he continued to bounce. Sasuke cast a glance at the maid, she looked terrified, and dismissed her with a wave of his hands.

As he heard the door click back into place, he stabilized the boy with both arms. His son looked at him with vibrant green eyes that looked so much like his mother's.

"Tou-chan." He exclaimed in a shrilly voice. "Ka-chan was born today."

Sasuke tilted his head in utter confusion at the jumbled words that his son said and then it clicked.

"You mean that it's her birthday? Yes, it is."

The child's eyes lit up. "Obaa-chan thaid that good boys do nithe things for their mothers on their birthday."

Of course, his mother said that. "Nice not nithe and said not thaid." He corrected. "Alright, what is it that you had in mind?"

"We are going to cook for Ka-chan."

Sasuke winced at the loud outburst. "We?"

The boy nodded vigorously and climbed off of his father'lap, lowering each leg at a time, he grasped Sasuke's hand and started pulling.

Sasuke let himself be dragged out of his seating position. "Seishin, I am quite busy."

The boy stopped dead in his tracks and looked at his father. Sasuke felt a pang in his chest when those big green eyes filled with tears.

"But, touuuuuuu-chan." The four year old's voice quivered.

"Seishin, I wish I could, take Ayumi with you. She can cook."

The boy stomped his feet on the ground. "I don't want my nanny; I want my tou-chan."

Sasuke lowered himself to the boy's level and looked him in the eye. "Seishin-"

"Don't you want to do something nice for Ka-chan?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to protest when he was interrupted again.

"But you care for her."

"Seishin." Sasuke started in a stern voice. "I told you it's not polite to interrupt and of course I care for your mother," Sasuke was finding it quite easier to admit that, after almost 5 years of marriage, "However, Ka-chan's taste is rather…bizarre these days."

The dark haired boy tilted his head. "What's bizarre?"

The father sighed. "Bizarre is when you…Ka-chan kissed you goodnight every night so when she doesn't it's bizarre."

The boy brightened. "That's okay, I don't get mad at ka-chan when she doesn't kiss me."

Sasuke sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "You stubborn…" he trailed off and straightened. "Come on then, let's see if we can clear the kitchen."

Sasuke was glad that it was not the time of meals since they had dismissed whatever servants lingered in the kitchen and had the space for themselves.

Sasuke looked around the room; the maids showed him where the utensils and pantry were and left him to it. it has been so long since he had stepped into a kitchen and even then it has been under the close supervision of his mother and, of course, the disapproval of his mother who thought that cooking was unbefitting if a male heir.

His mother poked her head in. "Do you require some help, dear?"

He was about to accept when little Shin stepped in front of him and furiously shook his head.

"No, you said boys, you are not a boy."

The Uchiha lady chuckled and held her hands up in surrender. Sasuke looked exasperated.

"Alright, boy, where do you want to start?"

The boy beamed and pulled something from the folds of his Kimono. "We use this."

Sasuke retrieved the papers and noticed that they were tips. "Where did you get this?"

"Ayumi." He answered simply. "Now, I can't read but you can…"

Sasuke shook his head and prepared himself for a long day.

* * *

"No, Seishin, don't."

The boy stopped, fingers just millimeters from the boiling water, and stared at his father with curiosity.

Sasuke dropped his task of making the onigiris and rushed to his son's side. Slowly, he pulled his small hands from the hot pot.

"I wanted to see if it's cooked."

"The water is too hot, let me see." Grabbing a pair of chopsticks, he chewed on some of the food and shook his head. "A bit more."

* * *

The Uchiha nearly flinched when a ceramic bowl came crashing to the floor. Shin looked sheepish.

"My hand slipped."

He approached his son. "Don't step on the shards."

* * *

Sasuke wiped the sweat off of his forehead as they, or rather he since Seishin only caused mayhem, assembled a decent Bento box.

"Ka-chan will love it."

The father ruffled his son's hair and mumbled under his breath. "She better."

* * *

The young Uchiha approached his mother with careful steps. She was seated on her knees, brushing her long hair. Seishin grew exited but nearly dropped the plate when his mother winced in pain.

"Ka-chan." He rushed towards her. The rosette looked up at him and smiled.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded her head and stared at his load. "What is that, Seishin?"

He brightened. "We made it for you."

Sakura laughed and accepted the box. "For me? And who's we?"

"Tou-chan and me. I did all," He stretched his hands for emphasis, "the work, but Tou-chan helped."

She laughed again and kissed his cheek. "Why, thank you darling, that's very nice of you."

He beamed at her and delved into her embraced despite the largeness of her stomach.

Sasuke tumbled to bed hours after midnight, he immediately pulled her to his chest when he noticed that she was awake still.

"You should have slept, you need your rest."

She merely smiled. "You are unusually late."

Sasuke snorted. "Kitchen."

The young wife giggled and kissed his bicep. "Thank you." She whispered. "Although, Shin-chan said that he did most of the work…"

"That lying…he almost burned himself twice, dropped three bowls, added too much salt to the rice three times and nearly tore my side with a knife that I specifically told him not to touch."

Sakura could contain the boisterous laugh that tumbled past her lips. "It was nice, that you spent time together."

She felt him nod against the crown of her head. "Happy birthday." He whispered. "For many to come."

She hummed. "I feel old."

Her husband dismissed her with a snort. "You are born in March, Shin is born in March, I wonder if this one will come in March."

She smiled when his hand found her protruding stomach. "I doubt that, maybe April."

He hummed his acknowledgement and she knew that he was drifting to sleep.

"Sasuke-kun?" She whispered into the darkness of the room.

"Hmm?" He answered sleepily.

"The onigiris were a bit over filled and the salmon was too salty."

* * *

I did my best but I think it didn't turn out as well as I hoped. I am trying to write these in order so don't be disappointed if your request has not been filled yet, it just means that people requested before you


	11. Extra3

My life with you extra number three

Dedicated to:

**Name**: Hirokiri9  
**Prompt**: Finally spending time with one another. Without any interruptions.  
**Genre**: Fluff/romance

* * *

Sasuke sighed for the umpteenth time when the loud cry of his son interrupted his time with his wife.

The rosette, with her Kimono undone, gazed at him apologetically and feared that this time would be his undoing.

He pulled himself from her and gestured with his hand towards the door. Sakura bit her lip and drew her robes around her semi nude form.

She found the boy flailing in his crib, crying for no reason than to bother her. She took a deep breath and reminded herself that he was teething and therefore in lot of pain.

Retreating to the washroom, she retrieved a clean cloth and a basin filled with cold water. She dabbed a corner of it with cold water and ran it along the ridges of her son's gums. The boy calmed and began to chew on the cloth himself.

When she sensed that his discomfort has been eased, she lifted him and began to rock him to sleep.

The Uchiha matriarch tumbled back to bed and nearly forgot that her husband was overcome with irritation at, yet, another interruption of their private time.

She sat herself behind him and placed her hand on his bare back.

"Gomen." She mumbled.

The Uchiha reached for the hand that caressed his back and shook his head. "Is he alright?"

The rosette hummed. "Teething causes quite an amount of discomfort."

He nodded his head and relished in the comforting gesture across his back, her hesitant voice reached his ears.

"Don't you…"

Her husband shook his head and moved to lie down on his side. "It rather late."

She nodded her head and lied next to him. "Are you upset?"

"No. No, I am not."

The young wife could only nod her head and think over the situation in her head as her husband drifted to sweet slumber.

She knew that it was not the lack of physical intimacy that affected him, even though a year is quite a long time, but the lack of any shape or form of private time.

It was always something, whether it was his duty as the clan leader or her duty as a mother and then had not had the opportunity to even consider the feelings that were confessed before.

It felt like she has only slept for minutes when it has been hours. Dim light greeted her green eyes and she squinted, the space beside her was empty despite it being still barely dawn.

With a dejected sigh, she pulled the covers from her body and prepared to commence her day.

At noon, sakura found herself by the door to the room where Sasuke conducted the clan's business. She bit her lip and contemplated the idea of paying him a short visit. She knew that he was busy but the whole household retired from their tasks to obtain some form of sustenance and Sasuke had to eat something.

She almost turned around to leave when she was met with the sight if a maid with a tray of foof, heading towards the same door that she stood in front of for five minutes.

She cleared her throat. "Is that for Sasuke-kun?"

The maid blushed at the way that Sakura addressed her master and nodded. "Uchiha-sama has requested to have lunch at his study."

Sakura pressed her lips and reached with her arms. "I will take it."

The girl nodded, not one to argue with her mistress, and placed the tray in the rosette's hands.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura maneuvered the food to knock on the door. She was rewarded with a curt 'enter'.

"Place it on the table there, thank you." Sasuke said as soon as he heard her foot step into the room, with his eyes still focused on the papers in front of him.

She giggled softly. "Have I caught you at the wrong time?"

His charcoal eyes snapped her way. "Sakura?"

She smiled and placed the tray on the table as he instructed. She approached him cautiously.

"Had I known that you requested to lunch here, I would have prepared the food myself."

He smirked and stood from his seat to lower himself on the tatami mat by the table. He looked at her still standing and gestured her over. His wife flashed him another smiled and sat opposite to him.

"Have you eaten yet?"

She shook her head. "I was planning on visiting you when I saw the maid."

Her husband nodded and slid the bento box to the center of the table. The rosette flushed.

"Oh, no. I can have something later or wait for dinner."

Sasuke scowled and handed her the spare chopsticks. "I don't plan to devour all this, anyway. You are eating with me." His tone was final.

Hesitantly, she mimicked his movements as he reached for the delights incased in the bento box.

A while later she giggled at him. "Nani?" He questioned.

"You are not respecting the order." At his confused look, she reached for a piece of grilled fish and dipped it into a dark sauce and then into one with a lighter tone. "The order of the sauce of the sauce is cruicial."

He was surprised when she brought the piece of fish to his lips instead of hers but he received the treat nonetheless. It was only when his lips caught on the wood of the chopsticks that she realized that she had just fed her husband with her own utensils. Her cheeks flared, and she inwardly cursed herself for her shyness despite all this time.

He smirked at her and parted his lips to tease her when a short knock alerted him of another unexpected visitor, instead, he bit his lips to hold back a curse.

"Yes?"

"Itachi-sama has arrived and he would like to meet with you."

He sighed. "Tell him that I will meet with him in a while."

A dainty hand covered his larger one. "No, it has been a while since you saw your brother, I will see you in another time." Sakura smiled and rose to her feet.

He went to tell her to stay, that they wouldn't have an opportunity like this in a while, but she was already by the door and greeting the older Uchiha.

The younger Uchiha stood from his seat as Itachi closed the door behind him.

"Brother." He nodded his greeting. "Do you have a talent for gracing us with you presence at the worst times?"

Itachi chuckled. "Do you have a talent for using the worst greetings ever known to mankind? Surely, you are not upset because of my interruption to your meal."

Sasuke glared at the lunch. "No, you interrupted-" He cut himself off and gestured the man towards the desk. Never mind, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Itachi fixed him with and amused look and took a seat himself. He eyes his younger sibling.

"When Akira came, Yumi seemed like she hardly had time to me anymore."

Sasuke tensed. "I trust that it is not to share any form of personal details of your marital life." He said without taking his eyes off of the document that he reached for.

His brother could only chuckle. "Never one to share your troubles, are you Sasuke?"

Said man glared at him. "I am not having a problem, now, could you please hold your banter for later, when I am not so occupied?" When he noticed that his brother was not leaving, he added, "Itachi, I am in no mood to handle your teasing."

The older male held his hands up in defense. "I am not teasing, I swear." His gaze softened. "I relate to your situation and I am offering some brotherly advice."

"The same brotherly advice that rendered me drunk when you introduced me to Sake at age eleven?

Itachi waved him off. "I was young and foolish and it happened that you were young and foolish also. Now, how much trouble is Seishin causing?"

"You make it sound as if I find the presence of my sons offending and I most certainly do not."

His brother dropped the banter. "You miss your wife, when she is right there, don't you?"

Sasuke remained silent much to the pleasure of the older Uchiha.

"I knew that you would fall for her eventually."

Sasuke glared at him and focused his attention on the documents that needed to be tended to for the remainder of the day.

He retired early in the afternoon and decided to pay his son a visit while his brother went to visit some of their cousins.

Instead of the familiar rosette, he found his mother playing with the boy.

"Mother, where is Sakura?"

"She went with the girl to the springs, I told her to go to rest herself a bit. She said that she would be back earlier than the ladies, though."

He nodded his head and dropped his earlier quest of seeing his son and headed for the stables instead.

Sakura matter her damp hair as she left the springs and headed down the dirt path, it ran through the forest, that would lead her home. The bath in the springs has certainly been refreshing. It took her sometimes to ring the water out of her hair and gather it in a presentable look.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the sound of a neigh. Her green orbs widened when they landed on the owner of the horse.

"Sasuke-kun." She exclaimed. "This is highly inappropriate, what are you doing here?" Her frantic eyes searched her surroundings in hopes that no one has spotted the leader of the clan.

"You are drawing attention, and I came to take you." Leaving no room for protest, he hauled her on top of the horse and followed suit.

Sakura gaped when they arrived at a clearing, it was beautiful, she pulled at the material of her husband's haori. "What are we doing here?"

"It's secluded." Stilling Raikiri to a stop he hopped off of it and assisted her to dismount the horse.

She gazed at him with a questioning look, at which the Uchiha smirked. "You weren't sparing me anytime so I stole some."

She bowed her head and he tipped her chin. "Are you upset?"

The young wife vividly shook her head. "No, what you've done, it's…sweet, the sweetest thing anything has ever done to me."

It was a while after they enjoyed the presence of each other that Sasuke's innocent touches and caresses turned naughty.

Sakura withdrew from his mouth. "Sasuke?" She whispered in disbelief. "You're not planning on…" she trailed off, afraid to utter the word, and almost recoiled at the dark hue that seeped into his abyss eyes.

"It's the first time that we can't be interrupted, Sakura."

She yelped when his hand invaded the inside of her Kimono. "Sasuke, we're in…public."

He shook his head. "No one knows of this place. Sakura…" he drawled. "I can see it in your eyes."His hot breath fanned against his breath. "You want to just as much as I do."

She glanced at the sky that began to darken. "We will be quick, though, right?"

He huffed and the drift of air against her ear made her shudder.

"We'll see." He whispered.

* * *

Is that what you had in mind? I sure hope so


	12. Extra4

**Author**: Fia Montague  
**Prompt**: One day, their clan enemies are back and Sakura almost died while saving their son - it was also the day when Tsubaki ALMOST acknowledged Sakura as a rightful matriarch of the Uchiha clan.  
**Theme**: Serious/Drama/Romance

* * *

Sakura bolted in bed, breathing heavily, drenched in cold sweats. The person sleeping beside her was quick to follow her into consciousness.

"Sakura?' Sasuke whispered into the darkness. "What's the matter?"

She continued to pant in hopes of regulating her palpitating heartbeat. Sasuke sat up as well and scooted closer to her.

"Nightmare?"

The rosette frantically nodded. "Would you like to tell me what it was about?"

His wife could only shake her head furiously. "It's a bad omen to talk about a nightmare."

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the superstitious fact and grasped her shoulders.

"It's just a dream, Sakura." He pushed her gently to lie back again. "You should go back to sleep."

The rosette nodded but could not help but tighten her grip on his waist in search for warmth and security.

Sakura hissed as she pricked her finger for the umpteenth time that day while sowing. The two year old Seishin happily played with Ayumi.

Mikoto dropped her work and approached the young wife. "Sakura? Are you alright?"

The rosette smiled sheepishly. "It's just a needle prick."

Mikoto chuckled. "That's not what I meant, dear. You look…distracted."

Sakura's smiled faltered. "I-I, maybe, I…" She closed her mouth when nothing intelligent escaped her lips. "Mother, do you believe in omens?"

The older woman frowned. "Yes, yes I do. Why? Have you…"

Sakura dismissed the matter with a shake of her head. "It's probably nothing, just a nightmare."

"I am sure." She smiled." Let's go, the ladies are waiting."

The rosette rose to her feet and kissed her son on the forehead.

"Be careful with him Ayumi, I shall be back in a few."

The maid nodded her head, albeit confused at the unusual warning and tended to the boy as his mother left to attend the weekly meeting if the ladies of the house.

Sakura resisted the urge to snap the kinks out of her neck as they left the meeting room of the noble ladies of the Uchiha household.

"Mother." She called towards the woman walking beside her, said woman tilted her chin in acknowledgment. "Do you think that Tsubaki will ever come to accept me?" Despite the two years that Sakura has spent as an Uchiha matriarch, she was still looked down on by Sasuke's olderst aunt, as she proved by her constant protests to her suggestions during such meetings.

The steps of the older woman faltered then she resumed her walk. "She will, give her time."

The rosette nodded. "Ano, why does she hate me so much?"

Mikoto smiled sadly. "Most of the madies here think that she dislikes you because of you taking the position, as Sasuke's wife, that she had in mind for her daughter, but really, it's more of the fact that you remind her of old wounds."

"Old…wounds?" Sakura repeated slowly. "What is it you mean?"

"Her husband was unfaithful, with a woman outside the clan, she was from up north, I think."

Sakura bowed her head in pity. The rosette bit her lip when the feeling sympathy was thwarted by the same heavy and unsettling feeling that she had yesterday.

Just as she opened her mouth to reply, hurried footsteps came their way. Green and dark brown orbs landed on the group of women that hustled through the hallway.

"My ladies…" One servant panted, "We were told to head for the cellar, the mansion is being invaded."

Sakura's eyes widened. Their men, including Sasuke, were absent, but the guards…

She gasped and headed in the opposite way.

"Sakura." Mikoto called, but the rosette has already disappeared. Her heard told her to follow but she was in charge of the ladies when in crisis.

She turned towards the women and ushered them in the way of the cellar.

Sakura skidded to a halt in front of her quarters. A man, tall and built, carried her weeping son in his arms. Her green orbs landed on the Koji clan symbol.

"Let him go." Her feral voice was strange to her own ears. The man scoffed and proceeded.

She stepped in front of him and pulled the tanto that she had concealed in her sleeve, she knew that something horrible was going to happen today, hr heart clenched in fear for her son.

"Let him go."

Finally deeming the woman worthy of his time, he pulled his sword, desperate to get rid of her. Seishin continued to struggle in his arms and finally bit into the man's arm.

Sakura was quick to react as her son was dropped to the floor, instead of reaching for him, she aimed a blow at the man. He was agile with his counterstrike.

She barely ducked when he made a swipe, his sword catching the sleeve of her kimono. The rosette did not mourn the tear that exposed her bloodied skin and she took the opportunity to lunge herself at his abdomen. Using his strength, he flung the measly woman across the wall. She shrieked as her head hit the wood, but quickly rose to her feet when her child was being seized again.

She swiped at the man's arm and sagged in relief when she managed to catch his arm, freeing Seishin.

"Dear, run, Sei." She called towards the boy. He stared at her with big teary eyes. Their enemy growled and lunched at the boy. In a matter of instinct she stepped in front of the boy. Her green eyes froze in shock when searing pain ran through her abdomen. She gasped and sputtered.

"Shin, for…Ka-chan go."

The boy, for once, did as he was told and scurried out of the room on his chubby legs, running as fast as he could.

The rosette yelped when the man began to draw his blade to run after the child. But he forgot his compromising position, and failed to perceive the blade that headed directly to his heart.

As she collapsed to the ground, with a blade still half-way lodged into her abdomen, she could only pray for her son's safety.

Her eyes surrendered to darkness and she barely saw the silhouette of a man that pulled the heavy body off of her.

The rosette tossed and turned in cold fever, incoherent thoughts passed through her head, and she could only moan at the pain that she felt.

Words flowed through her head, her surrounding were blurry and the conversations around her were muffled.

"_The guards were supposed to protect the estate, where did they go?"_

_Sasuke? _ She whispered in her mind, he was yelling.

"_I don't know, yelling doesn't help."_

_Mikoto?_

"_I came as soon as I could, where is she?"_

The last voice did not make sense, since it had been so long since she last heard it.

"Sakura." The same voice exclaimed. She was attacked by a halo of blonde hair.

"S-shi-shou?"

A hand covered her mouth. "Shh, preserve your energy, I will take care of you."

They told her that she only awoke days later.

Her vision was too blurred to make out the hand that held hers so tightly.

"Sakura." A familiar voice called her name and the hand grasped hers tightly. "Sakura, wake up."

"S-Sasuke-kun?" She whispered.

"Yes, yes it's me." He suddenly came into her line of vision. "You've been asleep for so long."

His tone was broken and she suddenly remembered the last events. She tried to sit up but was promptly pushed back onto the bed.

"Se-Sei-shin, m-my so…" She could only sputter and stutter in fear for her child.

"He's fine, scared but fine. You were so brave."

The rosette reclined against the bed and sagged in relief, the motion irritating her injured abdomen. Tears sprung to her eyes and she let out a heart wrenching sob.

"I was…so t-terrified."

His hand smoothed her sweat matted hair. "I know, I know." His grip on her turned desperate. "Don't ever do that to me again, do you hear me?"

More tears flowed from her eyes. "Sasuke-kun."

He cradled her head. "I cannot lose you too." He hissed. "I cannot, you cannot die."

She nodded frantically, and sobbed louder when his head found her chest. Shakily, she brought her hand up to cradle his head.

"Mother did not know what to do, if Tsunade hadn't made it…"

So, she didn't imagine the woman. "I am sorry, I should have been here."

The tender moment was interrupted by a knock resounding against the door. He raised his head and she was surprised to see something glistening on his face.

"Come in."

They were both surprised to see Tsubaki at the door. She approached the couple with caution.

"I wanted to check on you." The soft and caring tone she applied unnerved Sakura. "You are awake."

Sasuke sighed. "Tsubaki, now is not the time to-"

"I am not here with bad intentions." She assured and gazed at Sakura. "You scarified your life for your child, Sakura. I-" She took a deep breath. "respect that, I respect you."

And with that, she excused herself, leaving the couple to wonder whether that was a form of acceptance towards Sakura's status as the Uchiha matriarch.

* * *

Yours was a tough one, since it was more complex, I hope that I pulled it off right.


	13. Extra5

My life with you Extra number five

dedicated to:

Everyone who requested this prompt since there were a lot of you.

Prompt: first fight

* * *

As the grips of consciousness claimed Sakura, she could not help but become aware of the unusual warmth that surrounded her, as well as the weight draped around her.

Her nose was attacked with the musky scent that she has come to relate to one man. She opened her eyes and was confused to find her husband still there.

His eyes were closed but she could tell from his expression that he was fighting to remain in his state of sleep.

As if he felt her eyes staring at him, he groaned. "Itachi is handling the clan matters since he thinks that I overwork myself." He was quick to elaborate with a drowsy voice.

The rosette smiled and placed a kiss against his cheek and removed herself from the bed.

"I will keep anyone from disturbing you, even Seishin."

He hummed gratefully and altered his position to shy away from the harsh rays of sun.

The woman smiled and left the premises of her chambers to commence her day. Four year old Seishin was still sleeping in his own room, although she knew that he will not take long to wake.

The rosette patted her stomach and nodded, determined, that she will tell him about her little secret today.

She placed a kiss on her son's cheek and the boy stirred. Slowly, his lids slid open revealing the sea foam green eyes, that were so much like her own, and gazed at her with a drowsy expression.

"Ka-chan?" He mumbled while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with his tiny fist.

"I am sorry I woke you, Shin-chan."

The boy shook his head. "I wasn't sleepy anymore." Then he perked up as if he remembered something. "Tou-chan gone?"

She scowled at the phrasing and shook her head. "He's sleeping." Her eyes turned stern. "Do not wake him, okay, love?"

He nodded his head and climbed off of his bed. His mother reached for his hand and guided him out of the room.

"Come on, let's go to the washroom."

Shin ended up following her as she went about her day. The maid swooned as the boy clung to her Kimono until she had to chastise him so he could let her perform her duties correctly.

"A letter for you my lady."

Sakura tilted her head to the side in confusion but accepted the scroll nonetheless. She retreated to a secluded area and opened the letter.

Shin sat obediently by her side as she began to read. Her eyes widened when she read the greeting.

_My dear cherry blossom,_

_I heard you were married to Uchiha Sasuke. He is a good man and I suppose that you are happy but I cannot help the anguish that invades me at the thought that my cherry blossom is not longer a maiden._

_You may have bore his child, you may have accepted his name as your own, but I know, and I hope you do as well, that you will forever be mine._

_My days in captivity have been hell. Only because I could not smell the intoxicating scent of your hair, I could not touch your soft rose locks and I could not caress your beautiful skin, it has been torture and I counted the days to see you, I counted the days to finally claim you as mine, mind, body and soul. My head could only imagine what lies beneath the layers of your robes-_

Sakura tore her eyes off of the scroll, unable to read anymore. Her hand covered her palpitating heart, attempting to slow down its fast beating but to no avail.

In his innocence, her son could not help but notice the color drain from his mother's face. He placed his tiny hand on her face.

"Ka-chan? Are you sick?"

She frantically shook her head and stammered. "Shin, darling, go find Ayumi and play with her, alright?"

Confused, he nodded and went to do as he was told. The rosette took deep breathes and called the maid that handed her the vile piece of paper over.

"Who gave you this?"

The maid shrugged. "A boy, he said it was from his master. He did not say his name."

Sakura nodded and dismissed her. Her head drowned with dark thoughts. She ran her hand through the loose hairs framing her face.

_Kami-sama, when was he released? _

The rosette tried to calm down and told herself, repeatedly, that she was overreacting , that here was no reason for her panic. Swallowing with difficulty, she proceeded about her day.

The small family gathered around the low table in they shared quarters, Sasuke suggested that the three have a private dinner instead of sharing a crowded dining room.

"Shin-chan, slow down, you make yourself ill."

The child chewed thoroughly, under the gaze of listening, then nearly choked when he spit out his food to exclaim.

Sakura eyed him disapprovingly and wiped at his mouth. "Shin, be careful."

"Are you better now?"

She inclined her head to the side in confusion. "What is it you mean?"

"Before, when you read that letter you looked sick."

Her eyes widened and she immediately fixed her gaze on her food. "Finish your food, darling."

But the boy persisted. "I am sure if you tell tou-chan, he'll make it better."

"I said eat your food, Seishin."

He flinched at the harsh tone she addressed him with. His green eyes glassed over with tears and Sasuke finally joined the commotion.

"Why are you yelling at the boy? He is only worried for you."

She sighed. "I am sorry, love. But I didn't mean to yell at you."

The toddler nodded but his expression did not change. Sasuke beckoned the boy over and he was more than willing to jump into his father's arms. The rosette bit her lip as she saw the boy burry his face into Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke ran his hand across his son's back and scowled at Sakura. He looked down at the boy.

"Did you finish your food, Shin?" He felt a nod against his chest. "You can leave, then. Wait for me in your room, I'll help you wash."

Sakura inwardly shuddered, dismissing the boy meant that he wanted to talk to her. Her head remained bowed even after Seishin disappeared from sight.

"I did not mean to sadden him."

Her husband nodded. "I would like to know what is it about a letter that made you seem ill."

She remained silent. "Was it from your step mother?"

She shook her head, unable to lie to him.

He sighed. "Are you going to tell me who it was from?"

"Do I have to?"

He scoffed. "If it upset you this much, then yes, you have to."

The rosette bit her lip. "Don't you trust me?"

He reached across the table to tip her chin. "I do, but I do not like to be kept in the dark." He grew irritated at her silence. "Sakura, hand it over."

She shook her head. "No, it…I can't… you seem not to trust me."

"Sakura." He repeated. "What is it about this letter that you don't want me to see?"

"Sasuke-kun, please." She could not help but plead in hope that he would drop the matter.

"I am beginning to grow suspicious."

The rosette's cheeks flared. "I beg your pardon? Are you accusing me of infidelity?"

He shook his head. "No, but I am thinking that if you are this adamant about hiding it from me then I must see it."

"Sasuke-kun, you…"

"I want to see it."

She flinched at his harsh tone. "The letter, Sakura."

She bowed her head and tears spring to her eyes. She felt herself shake at the prospect of his reaction and decided to surrender.

"You want to know who it was from?" She hissed. "It was from my cousin, a molester that wanted to defile me but was jailed for it." The rosette rose to her feet. "You want to read the wretched letter?"

She came back with the crumpled scroll and threw it on the table. Sasuke who was still shocked by her revelation, mechanically reached for it.

His eyes widened at each words, in anger, he tore it to pieces. He stood and knelt by her sobbing form and embraced her, he laid his head on her shoulder. The rosette struggled at first but tumbled to his embrace in seek of comfort.

He held her close while she sobbed to her heart's content. Her husband rubbed her back soothingly and mumbled apologies.

"He…he was released, Sasuke-kun, what if…what if…"

"Shh, he won't cross your path, you give me his name and I will kill him for you, he will not come near you, I will protect you."

That only made her cling to him tighter.

"I am sorry, I felt that you've been hiding something from me these last few days and with the letter…" He trailed off, hoping that she'd understand.

The rosette pulled her face from his embrace and cupped his cheeks, smiling through her tears.

"Sasuke-kun." She whispered and kissed him chastely, against his lips she whispered again. "I am with child."

* * *

Let me know if that's not what you had in mind.


	14. Extra6

My life with you extra number six.

Dedicated to: A whole bunch of people that requested these following prompts.

Sasuke worries that his son is gay, Seishin and his cousin, Sasuke speaks to his father and Sakura overhears, Fluff

Genre: humour, drama, romance, hurt/comfort.

* * *

Sakura slowly drifted to consciousness as a hand gently shook her. She opened her green eyes and was met with the sight of her son. She sat up immediately, aware of the body still dozing next to her, and reached for the six year old.

"Seishin, what is it? Are you alright?" She whispered a quick glance at the window that revealed a barely blue sky told her that it was still a while before sunrise and therefore too early for the boy's usual waking time.

The dark haired child shook his head enthusiastically. "No, Itachi-ji-san and Akira-chan are visiting today."

The rosette smiled at his innocence. "Yes, but they are not coming until much later."

The boy, once again, shook his head. "But I wanted to train, so I can show Akira what I learned since the last time they were here." He glanced at his sleeping father. "With tou-chan."

Sakura bit her lip. "No, Sei-chan , tou-san is still sleeping."

She was interrupted by rustling movement from beside her, Sasuke shifted onto his side to face the two. They were surprised to see him wide awake.

"I woke when he trudged into the room." He gestured towards his handful of a son.

The boy bowed his head. "Gomen, tou-chan."

Sasuke shook his head and gestured towards the door. "Seeing that you are up and about already," He surveyed the boy, already dressed in his day wear, "Wait for me in the dojo, I will follow shortly."

Cheering up, Seishin hopped off of his parent's bed and ran towards the designated training area. Sasuke reclined against the bed and sighed.

Sakura inched closer to her husband and cradled his head. She clicked her tongue.

"Your fever has yet to break, you should rest some more."

"And good morning to you as well." He retorted, sporting a tired smirk.

She giggled softly and reached to kiss his cheek. "I wish you the best of mornings." She exclaimed. "But, it does not change the fact that you are ill."

He waved her off. "It's alright, I've suffered worse. Seishin will be disappointed if I miss."

She scowled. "He will understand, he's old enough." she countered but Sasuke persisted.

"He'll pretend to understand." Dismissing the matter, he changed the subject. "Raika is rather quiet this morning."

She hummed. "I fed her not too long ago. She must be still sleeping, I should check on her."

She pulled the covers from her body and pulled her nightwear closer to her form intending to leave when a hand shot out to seize her wrist. She was pulled back into a hard chest and she yelped at the sudden movement.

His breath fanned against her hair as he kissed the crown of her head.

"I appreciate everything you do, mother of my children."

She smiled and squeezed the arm that held her around the waist.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun." She whispered.

He did not respond in words but she knew from the way that he tightened his grip on her that he reciprocated the sentiment.

He released her after a while, knowing that she had matters to attend to, and he was sure that his son was growing impatient.

The rosette walked into her six months old daughter's nursery and thanked Kami for granting her such a wonderful family.

Sasuke stretched his muscles as he stepped into the dojo, clean and dressed in dark training attire.

"Alright, let us start with the basic kata to prepare."

The boy nodded obediently and slipped, easily, into the familiar position, with his father by his side.

"Seishin." Sasuke's stern voice retained the boy from running towards his beloved cousin as Itachi's family was greeted.

The boy bowed his head and waited for his uncle to approach them so he could greet him in the proper way.

Itachi addressed his parents first then knelt beside the six year old.

"Ah, Seishin, you are growing older each day."

The boy muttered polite thanks and bowed as he was taught. Itachi chuckled and faced his little brother.

"Sasuke, you are doing a fine job at raising this boy."

Sasuke smirked as he, too, welcomed his ten year old nephew.

Mikoto smiled at the fidgeting cousins. "Oh, run along, already, you two, I am sure you don't want to linger around with us."

The boys bowed to their grandmother and did as told, much to the amusement of the present Uchihas.

They set themselves around the low tables and began to converse.

Itachi addressed the rosette. "Sister, I have yet to see my niece."

Sakura smiled and gestured for a maid to come closer. "Tell Ayumi to bring Raika over."

Sasuke's wife, Yume, joined in. "How old is she, now?"

"Six months." It was Sasuke who answered. The nursemaid returned with the newest addition to the Uchiha family. The infant was wrapped into a lilac bundle, her unusual hair color contrasting with the light shade.

Itachi was first to reach for the infant, cradling her gently in his arms. His brown eyes shone in amazement.

"Her eyes…" He whispered. "Same as Father."

Sakura sensed the body beside her tense, her husband cleared his throat and nodded in agreement.

Yume inched closer to her husband to glance at the baby. "They are beautiful."

The baby girl stared at the two strangers with one green eye and another blue.

Sakura looked confused. "Your father, rest his soul, had different eye color too?"

"Yes, Sasuke didn't tell you? He had one brown eye, the other hazel, though."

Sakura stared at his husband's hunched form, as her in-laws cooed over her baby daughter. His fists clenched over his thighs and he seemed distant, she wondered why he omitted to tell her what their daughter inherited from her late grandfather.

Her attention shifted when the girl started to coo and giggle while pulling on her uncle's hair. The tuff of burgundy hair on her head proved that the child is to be special, beautifully special.

Sasuke remained silent throughout the reunion, commenting only when necessary and speaking only when addressed.

He cleared his throat. "I best check on the boys, they ought to lodge themselves in some sort of trouble."

The occupants of the room looked at him, confused.

"The maids can check on them." Mikoto supplied, as she watched her son rise to his feet.

"I rather go myself."

Green eyes followed his retreating back, and a frown formed on a heart shaped face.

"Is he still feeling ill?"

Sakura's head snapped in the direction of her mother in law, who cast a concerned look to the door that her son had left from.

"Perhaps, he did have a fever this morning." She knew exactly what troubled her husband but she was not sharing her thoughts with the rest of the occupants of the room, for his sake.

The Uchiha leader stepped into the hallway that led to his son's favorite dojo, he was sure that he would find the cousins there.

The two had their backs to him, as he stepped into the training facility, and were unaware of his presence.

"Ne, Sei-chan, you are much better than the last time." Akira praised as he sat cross legged next to his younger cousin.

"Really? Tou-san trains me whenever he can, he is mostly busy, so Shisui-ji-san helps at times."

Akira nodded. "Sasuke-ji-san is very skilled, oto-san says that he is the best he has ever seen, you are so lucky to be trained by him."

Sasuke knew that his son was grinning from the rise of the plum apples of his cheeks.

"Ne, where's Ryu-chan?"

Sasuke's interest rose, he could not recall a friend of his son that was named Ryu.

"I don't know, out in the fields perhaps."

Akira inched closer to the smaller boy. "Did you kiss Ryu like you said you would?"

Sasuke fought to hold back the gasp that threatened to escape his lips. Kiss Ryu? Kiss a boy? He was even more shocked at the boy's response.

"Of course, I said I would, didn't I? Oto-san says that a man must never break his word." The six year old exclaimed happily.

"Ah, sugoi." Commented the ten years old Uchiha.

Sasuke could not take it anymore. Two perfectly sane and capable Uchiha heirs were squealing over kissing a _boy,_ that he had no idea on the origins if, mind you, and he simply could not accept that.

"Seishin." He bellowed.

The two tensed at the stern voice and snapped to their feet to face the Uchiha patriarch. Both bowed to greet the older Uchiha.

"Oji-san, what are you doing here?"

He ignored his nephew and approached his son. Sasuke knelt in front of the perturbed boy and clasped his shoulders.

"Seishin, what is this I hear about you kissing a…" He paused, unable to articulate the word. "boy? Did you?"

Seishin cocked his head to the side in confusion and glanced at his cousin for aid.

"Tou-san." The boy started. "What are you talking about?"

Sasuke sighed. "Seishin, I know that…it is easy to grow confused at your age, and there is nothing wrong with you, it is just that people consider affections between two boys…frowned upon."

The thirty year old Uchiha found himself struggling to form his thoughts correctly so as to not vex the boy or hurt his sentiments.

Seishin, once again, regarded him with confusion. "But oka-san tells me to hold affection for my peers, like Akira, he's a boy." He gestured towards the boy that was barely concealing his amusement.

"That's a different kind of affection, son."

Akira could not take it anymore and burst into laughter despite being in the presence of an older Uchiha, his uncle no less.

Sasuke's onyx eyes snapped towards his nephew. "Akira? Do you find this amusing?"

The ten year old immediately shushed at the stern tone that his uncle used, but could not keep the occasional snicker at bay. He bowed deeply.

"Gomen, oji-san, but, you have understood this all wrong."

Sasuke raised an elegant dark eyebrow at that, demanding elaboration.

"Ano, oji-san, Ryu is a _girl._"

Sasuke's eyes widened just a fraction but he quickly regained control of his features. He felt foolish for assuming things but something did not sit well with him.

"Why would someone name a girl Ryu? I am certain that that is a masculine name."

Akira shrugged. "She said that her parents were sure that they would have a boy and when she was born her tou-san insisted that they maintain the name they picked beforehand."

Sasuke nodded, and straightened. His ebony eyes glanced at his son, he had his head bowed and his small fists clenched at his side.

"Shin?"

The boy raised his head, with conflict swimming in the green pools that he inherited from his mother.

"Tou-san, were you mad, just now?" He continued before his father had the chance to convey his confusion. "It's just that you seemed…disappointed."

Sasuke's eyes widened, and he understood the reason for his son's shift in mood. Never, in Seishin's six years of life, had Sasuke showed any emotion that even suggested that he was disappointed.

Sasuke once again, sunk to his knees. "Seishin, I would never…" He trailed off, unable to find the correct words. "You are my son, do you understand that?"

The boy nodded and gasped when he was pulled to his father's embrace. He was quick to fist his hands in the dark material of Sasuke's kimono, his six year old self eager to receive any form of affection, bizarre or not.

Sasuke cleared his throat and put distance between him and the small body of his precocious son.

He glanced at his nephew. "You two, aren't you young to be thinking about such matters?"

The cousins flushed and fixed their eyes on the ground. "It was only on the cheek." Seishin muttered, ashamed that he had been found out.

"You should focus on your training, Akira, Itachi tells me that your swordsmanship is lacking, we can't have that, can we?"

The boys resisted the urge to groan at the thought of a gruesome training session with the toughest trainer in the Uchiha clan.

Sasuke slid the screen that led to the bedroom he shared with his wife. He found her on the bed, combing the rose locks of her long hair.

She smiled at him and paused her actions. "Okairi." She welcomed. "You disappeared all day."

The Uchiha returned the greeting and lowered himself beside her. "I was with the boys at the dojo."

He hummed. "They returned hours ago." She commented with an all knowing look.

The Uchiha sighed and slumped with unusual gracelessness on the futon. Sakura was quick to inch towards him. Her hands found his neck and loosened the collar of his kimono.

Sasuke leaned into her touch as she sank her fingers into the tense muscles of his shoulder. His wife smiled when he closed his eyes, clearly enjoying the treatment.

"What is bothering you, Sasuke-kun?" She whispered into his ear.

He smirked softly at the honorific that she always attached to his name since a few years ago.

"Perhaps I could help you? Relieve your bother?"

His back arched into her embrace. "I…everything Sakura, I feel…" He trailed off, his enhanced vocabulary failing him.

"Sad? Are you sad?"

"Maybe." He replied simply.

"Drained perhaps? Emotionally I mean?"

"I…drained? Emotionally?" He tested the word on his tongue, it left a foreign taste in his mouth.

Sakura's hands explored the smooth skin beyond the limits of his upper clothing, until he allowed her to remove it all together. She resumed her work on his bare back, intent on loosening the tense muscles.

" Fifteen Sasuke-kun, you were fifteen, a child in so many ways." She dug into his skin deeper when he tensed. "A loss so great is already hard enough to cope with, but you were also barraged with the responsibility of an entire clan." Her lips approached his ear. "You never had to time to grieve, love. "

He slouched further into her, the breath escaping him in an audible _woosh_.

"Tell me, Sasuke-kun, have you cried for your father? Even once?"

His mouth opened but no words came out. He meant to tell her to come off of subject, but he couldn't.

"You haven't, have you?"

"Sakura…" he started, his voice laced with old sorrow and concealed pain. "I am not-"

"Everyone has to grieve, love, otherwise, the pain will come back to haunt them at some point of their lives." She leaned her head against his broad shoulders. "It has been fifteen years, and you still become like this whenever your father is mentioned." Her lips found the base of his neck. "Take me to Sakura no Rakuen, Sasuke-kun."

This time, he did gasp. His mind reeled with old memories, the events of a night that seemed to have happened yesterday swam through his head and then his eyes widened at the realization of her true intentions.

"Raika."They could not afford to leave the infant alone.

Sakura smiled against his skin. "I asked Ayumi to keep her with her for the night." She chased the protest out of his lips. "You need this."

Knowing that he could not possibly deny what she proposed, he detached himself from her and donned his upper attire.

He extended his hand and she took it with a smile on her face. She made quick work of her hair and she followed him as they quietly moved about the house. They slipped into Sei's room and found him sleeping with his cousin next to him. They insisted that they room together.

Sasuke patted his horse on the neck as he pulled the stallion into the courtyard. The rosette was aided by her husband to mount the stallion, Sasuke joined soon after. He gently kicked Rai's side to get the dark beast moving.

"Tsubaki would have my head if she knew that I left at this time." She giggled as she circled her arms around her husband.

"You are with me and I say when you can or cannot leave the house."

She tightened her hold on him. "Of all the lives I imagined, Sasuke-kun…" She trailed off but she knew that he understood her from the way that he inclined his head backwards.

The scent of cherry blossoms weaved past her nostrils and she knew that they were close to what was named the paradise of her namesake.

The horse began to slow and they soon skidded to a halt. Sasuke stealthily hopped off the beast and helped his wife to the ground.

Goosebumps traveled beneath her skin as she remembered her first night as Uchiha Sakura, right in there in the house that stood before her.

Sasuke's eyes glazed over as he gazed at the far east of the property. She held his hand and started to lead him in the general way of the cemetery.

Gates with the kanjis for Uchiha greeted him and the symbolic fan stood proudly on them. The rosette urged him to walk past them. His onyx eyes stared at her in confusion.

"Go on, _talk to him_, love." This was something unlike the usual visits, they weren't here to pay their respects, they were here so that Sasuke can finally let this part of his life go. "I'll wait for you inside the house."

He exhaled shakily and entered the graveyard. His feet were quick to carry him to the spot that was engraved in his memory. Right in the middle of the cemetery, was the grave of Uchiha Fugaku. His pale fingers reached for the cold stone, fresh white carnations were littered on it, his mother must have stopped by earlier.

He collapsed to onto his knees.

"Tou-san." He breathed shakily.

His fingers skimmed over the engraved name. "I wonder…" He spoke after a while. "I wonder why is it…that I am the most affected by this." A chuckle forced its way out of his lips. "I am thirty years of age and I still convert to that child whenever you are mentioned." He felt an unfamiliar burn at the back of his throat. "Sakura…she, god, what am I doing? I guess…Sakura was right, I never did grieve, mourn."

He coughed. "Father, the things you did for me…to me, they made me who I am today, they made me the Sasuke Uchiha that stands here before you, or your grave." He chuckled humorlessly. "I suppose that is it, the reason that I still hang over this, all these years, for fifteen years, I looked over my shoulder for your approval, that's…I always looked for it even after you passed, but today, today…" his lips stretched into a smile in spite of himself. "I could be the father that I wanted to be, I held my son and I did not look over my shoulder to make sure that you don't disapprove, that you are okay with your overly emotional grandson and his overly indulging father."

He brought the fingers that were brushing the cold concrete to his lips. "Tou-san, you will always be a part of me and I am grateful for what you have raised me to be, but I will not be the father that you were, I will not be _you._"

"Father, tonight, I can let you go."

His eyes overflowed with foreign liquid, he quickly rose to his feet and turned. "I will be seeing you, tou-san."

Beyond metal gates, hiding behind a tall cherry tree, sakura wiped her tears and headed for the cherry house. Catharsis, she knew that her husband has experienced the emotional relief after a good cry, and in a way, she did too, because she knew that he would be okay.

He found her on the crimson laden bed, she smiled at him as he crossed the threshold, the moon bathed him in silver.

The Uchiha walked with measured and careful steps towards her then promptly collapsed into her embrace.

The rosette held him to her bust and whispered soothing words.

"You are alright, Sasuke-kun. You are alright."

His arms wound around her waist, holding himself tightly to her. He could not be more grateful for a woman that knew how to heal him, inside and out.

* * *

I am trying to write more but school started and it is up to you to imagine the rest. My french teacher is killing us and don't even let me start on Math, nightmare!

Hirokiri, your request has not been ignored, I have started on a chapter but I found myself writing with Sasuke's character from My life with you rather than the one from Prince Charming. Just let me tap into my naughty mind and I will get you the inappropriate Sasuke.

Thank you for your encouraging words. The canon will have to hold, since I found that any plot that I tried to execute was too unrealistic, so I compromised by restoring to a post-canon. I plan it to be an epic story but we'll have to see, exams will start at the end of November so I will have to schedule myself with that. Any suggestions?

Much love, Hime-chan


End file.
